Very Greasy Weddings
by Crystalteen
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing for all of the Greasers on different days of different months! Years pass after "The Outsiders" takes place and Dally and Johnny survive their injuries, and now everybody in the gang is taking another step furtur into their new adulthoods with marriage...but what will happen at these weddings? The Greasers are all different, remember? Please read!
1. Ponyboy and Kitten's Wedding Day

**A/N: Just a little one-shot of two certain Greasers on their wedding day, and it could possibly happen in my other "The Outsiders" fan-fics, but who knows…maybe it will, and maybe it won't. I **_**might **_**do other one-shots of the other Greasers wedding days or just birthdays, or anything you guys have to suggest, but it has to be obviously clean and appropriate to write! Now…here goes the first ever Greasers wedding…enjoy and **_**please **_**review! :D**

The beautiful spring day of March was certainly one that the Greasers gazed at differently…usually Two-bit would be pouring some beer all over the colorful flowers, claiming that they 'looked thirsty', while Steve would be pulling the green grass out of the ground with his bare hands because it was too green, and Dallas would be screaming and hollering up at the sun in the clear blue sky, complaining away that it was too warm or something that typical Greasers usually think deserves bucking over…but on March 27 of yet years after Johnny and Dally survived their injuries and Ponyboy's thesis becoming a very popular and published book…the Greasers absolutely adored this day that was actually happening…they all couldn't believe it, in a good way, that is…

It was, like stated before, March 27 after the many years had passed sense Pony's writing assignment and his and Johnny's runaway trip to Winderix over the self-defense murder of Bob the Soc. The clock had just struck 6:10 in the evening…meaning that the sun was shining all beautifully and goldenly in its bright pink, gold, red, and orange sunset in the brightly colored evening sky. It was warm out, considering that it was the season of spring. Not too hot and not too cold…just right.

Just ten more minutes away and something would start…something absolutely beautiful and amazing…extremely golden, according to the Greasers gang…it was somebody's wedding day.

Each member in the gang, including Jocelyn from college, received a wedding invitation, the exact words reading off this on the fancy paper:

_You're invited to the beautiful, bonding-heart ceremony of the wedding of Kitten Elizabeth Andrews and Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Both the bride and groom are hoping to have you arrive and watch them both happily speak their vows when gazing right into each others eyes, getting ready to spend the rest of their joyful lives together._

_Where: Spring Grave Meadows_

_When: March 27_

_Time: 6:20_

_Will after party be held right after: Yes_

_After party time: Up until the clock strikes 1:00 A.M._

_Where the after party be held: The Dingo_

_Once again, the soon-to-be happily married weds hope they'll see you supporting them on this very special day._

_Special thanks from,_

_Kitten Andrews-The Bride _

_Ponyboy Curtis-The Groom_

None of the other Greasers could believe it, especially Darry and Soda, considering that nobody in the gang was married yet, and Ponyboy was their baby brother, who was just so happening to be the first ever Greaser to tie the knot and happily spend the rest of his life with his best female friend sense they were only thirteen-year-old teenagers.

Spring Grave Meadows was obviously a beautiful meadow, argo its name, and it could be booked with weddings, birthday parties, graduations, etc, but on that spring day, it was only being held for Ponyboy and Kitten's wedding. Beautiful flowers, all different shades and colors, covered different parts all over the perfect green grass, and the evening breeze blew so gently, making the green leaves in the trees whistle beautifully, and the lake behind where Kitten and Ponyboy were going to make their promises and vows sparkled clearly under the sunset, shining off its glittering reflection.

Ponyboy was in the groom room with Darry, Sodapop, Jazz, Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally, who were all grinning widely with pure joy and happiness, each of them dressed in handsome tuxes with ties around their necks, and their hair was neatly brushed, but their usual amount of hair grease was still applied in. Ponyboy didn't decide to use hair grease that day though. It was his wedding day for Pete's sake! _Socs _even decided to come because they were friends of Kitten's folks who hardly even noticed her, Kevin and Cindy. Believe it or not, _they _were actually there, too! Kitten's four little brothers weren't though. They were all off at different colleges, not wanting to arrive back in Tulsa just to watch their older sister get married, but that didn't bother Kitten one bit.

Ponyboy stood still with his big, handsome smile also plastered and stuck on his face as he stared at his reflection in the mirror of the grooms room. Darry and Soda were both helping their baby brother get prepared a bit more while the rest of the gang settled down in the chairs that were available to sit in, in the room.

"Kid, I didn't know you actually had this in you, actually proposing and getting married first before all of us," Dallas chuckled

"Dally, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a kid anymore? Need I remind you that I'm about to watch my bride walk down the aisle in a couple of minutes?" Ponyboy questioned, keeping his greenish-grayish eyes on his reflection as Sodapop combed his hair a bit more, and Darry fixed his tie from around his neck a little better.

Dally shrugged his shoulders, continuing to grin his devious, but yet happy smile, as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, offering one to Johnny-cake afterwards, but Johnny told him no thanks because he didn't want to smoke during the wedding.

"Say, Ponyboy," Two-bit snickered "you and Kitty going to have kids right after you both tie the knot and hit it off on your honeymoon in…um, didn't you tell us that you and Kitten are going on a trip to San Francisco for it?"

Ponyboy's ears then turned red as his face started to heat up a bit at just thinking about Two-bit's first question about him and Kitten actually trying for children the exact minute they jet off on their honeymoon. Pony narrowed his eyes, keeping them straight on his reflection sense he could see the gang each sitting around in the background, including Soda and Darry still helping him get ready.

"Chicago, Two-bit," Ponyboy then corrected the wisecracker of the gang. "And no, Kitten and I are going to wait so we can settle into our very own house first. After that, then we'll try for a baby,"

Steve's grin grew a little more devious, but remained happy at the same time, just like Dally's as he released some chuckles from his lips.

"You're missing out on a lot, kid," Steve muttered in such a soft voice, thinking to himself that nobody could hear him.

Soda narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what Steve just said though.

"_Steve…_" Soda warned

Steve's hands shot up to his shoulders in order to defend himself with his best friend.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'!" Steve informed

"Stevie has a point, ya gotta admit. It's like the saying says, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-" Two-bit sang with some of his laughter interrupting his words.

"Can it, Matthews!" Dally ordered, throwing one of the pillows from the chair that he was sitting in at Two-bit, hitting him square in the face, and slimly rubbing over the top of his hair.

"Ah! My hair!" Two-bit cried out, as if he was some Soc girl, and he quickly pulled out his comb from his pocket and started combing his dark brown, hair greased hair with it.

Darry rolled his eyes at Two-bit and Dally's behavior, which made the rest of the gang, even Ponyboy, laugh a bit. That made Darry have it a hard time to crack a grin himself, and right after he reminded himself that it was his baby brothers wedding day, his full, rare, handsome smile exploded across his face, and he gave Sodapop a single nod. Soda gave him a single nod back in return and the two older Curtis's stepped back from their youngest brother.

Ponyboy closed his eyes and took in a soft, deep breath to himself and released it, right before he opened his eyes back up and turned around so the gang could see him directly instead of all trying to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

"How do I look?" Ponyboy asked

"…Like Dad was in his wedding photo…" Soda sighed "…ya know, Ponyboy…skipping a grade, getting straight A's throughout your whole life, going off and graduating college, being a famous author, and now getting married to the girl of your dreams…you'd certainly make our old man thrilled…our Mama, too,"

"Pepsi-Cola is right, Pone…our folks would certainly be proud of you," Darry agreed, his tone soft just like Soda's was.

Just listening to his two older brothers short lectures just brought some steaming tears to Ponyboy's eyes. Their words and the sounds of their voices seriously struck him hard in the heart.

"…You guys say that like they're not proud of you two at all…" Pony pointed out

Darry and Soda exchanged their sorrow expressions for a couple of seconds, and then the two of them glanced back at their baby brother. Both of them shrugged their shoulders. Soda glanced down at his black shoes as Darry stuffed his hands into his tuxes pockets and just kept his eyes shut.

"Why would they be proud of us, Pony? You're the star child of the whole family, ya dig? You've seriously done everything that Darry and I didn't. Neither of us went to college…we didn't meet any special girl yet…heck…" Soda shook his head before going on. "We're not even sure we're going to ever get married in the future. We're already adults were our eyes not even sat out on one special lady yet,"

The rest of the gang, even Dally and Two-bit, were shocked and caught off guard to actually hear Sodapop lecture and speak out about himself and Darry like that…and then…Darry actually nodded his head and _agreed _with him.

"I don't ever want you guys to say such stuff!" Ponyboy ordered, but his voice wasn't loud or demanding one bit towards his older brothers. It was kind and sensitive, just like good 'ol Ponyboy Curtis always it, unless he was up against some Soc that wasn't Cherry Valance or her great friend, Marcia.

Soda and Darry quickly shot their full, undivided attention up to the youngest Curtis, both of them now completely bewildered from being taken off guard that Ponyboy was actually telling them to never think nor say such stuff. The rest of the gang was still remaining in their shocked and startled stages, too.

"Mom and Dad are as proud with you two as they are with me!" Ponyboy exclaimed in order to get the message clear and through his older brothers heads. "I'm not the star Curtis! Heck, I don't use me head half of the time in my entire life, remember?"

The youngest Curtis was just glad that he got small smiles and chuckles out of his two brothers from his joke, even though it was sort of a fact, and Pony was also glad to hear the rest of the fellow Greasers snicker a bit, too, their wide grins back on their faces all over again.

"Soda, it doesn't matter that you dropped out of school, and even though you were only passing two classes, it doesn't matter. You're not dumb one bit. You were very bright and smart back then and you're very bright and smart now. You dropped out of school in order to help the family out, helping with earning money to pay the bills and keep our roof over our heads, and not to mention help me get through rough paths with school and whatnot," Ponyboy lectured to the second oldest Curtis, who's eyes grew watery a bit as his movie-star handsome flashed across his face again. Pony smiled then, too, some tears of happiness coming up in his eyes as well, as he gave Sodapop a loving, brotherly hug for about three seconds, and after they released each other, Ponyboy moved over to Darry, who was standing by Soda's side.

"And, Darry," Ponyboy grinned, which made Darry force a smile to himself already. "You're still Superman, all though and tuff, always there for me, Soda, and the rest of the gang…like how Two-bit always got arrested and you bailed him out…or when Johnny-cake was sick and you took care of him…or when Jazz needed a home and you agreed we could take him in…" Ponyboy took in a deep breath and let it out before going on, his tears of love and happiness growing more and more in his eyes as he spoke. "…But the biggest example of all…after Mom and Dad died…you agreed to not go to college so you could take care of Soda and I, so none of us would be split up and parted in some boys home…you roof houses to keep food on our plates, clothes on our backs, and our roof over our heads, just like Sodapop…dang, Darry…you turned into a father at only the age of twenty…and even though we fought a lot in the past and even though you hit me before…that was the past…and I love you and Sodapop so much,"

"Aw man! The wedding hasn't even started yet and I'm already crying!" Johnny sniffled as he locked his hands over his face and allowed some of his tears to fall. Dallas wrapped one of his arms around the eldest Cade and comforted him as he whimpered and cried over the Curtis's conversation.

Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry all grinned at each others, the three of them now finally allowing their tears to drip out of their eyes, and before anybody could see it coming, the Curtis brothers had their arms locked around each other in one heck of a major bear hug of loving brotherhood.

"I love you, Soda…I love you, Darry," Ponyboy sniffled

"We love you, too, Ponyboy," Soda whimpered, his smile still remaining on his face though, as he stroked Pony's brunette hair, which was now back to its original length and no longer blonde.

"And we always will, so don't let anybody tell you different, ya hear?" Darry asked

"I understand…and don't you two ever think that Mom and Dad aren't proud of you…because I know that they are…and one day, you guys will watch your bride walk down the aisle. Same with the rest of the gang," Ponyboy said

"Thanks for mentioning us, Ponyboy!" Jazz thanked, giving Pony two thumbs up, which made Ponyboy chuckle as he, Soda, and Darry let go of each other from their brotherly bonding hug.

"No problem, guys," Ponyboy assured

"Nevertheless, though," Darry shook his head, his handsome smile still spread across his face. He wiped away all of his happy and loving tears as Soda did the same. Ponyboy did, too. "Today is _your _wedding day, little brother. Remember to take good care of Kitten and never let her go, little buddy,"

"I won't, Darry. I'll always keep her close and I'll always love her," Ponyboy promised

"Gees…took you all these years since you and Kitty dated when you were both thirteen to realize that you actually love the girl?" Two-bit asked

"_Two-bit…_" Steve warned

Ponyboy grinned again and rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that even though many years have gone by, the Greasers each all their same old personalities from when they were all just kids and up to their teenage lives, but now they were all in their own adulthoods.

"Hey, you got to admit that it's pretty much the truth. Once again, the saying says, first comes-" Two-bit began chuckling with his words again.

Dally rolled his eyes.

"I will end you if you don't shut yourself up, Matthews!" Dallas threatened as he shook his other hand that was clenched in a tight fist, his other arm still remaining around Johnny to continue comforting him as he cried a little bit still. Hearing Dally's threat was all Two-bit needed to hear before he actually did keep his lips from saying anything else.

The main door that was the entrance to the grooms room then had three soft knocks tap on its wooden surface, right before the doorknob turned around as far as it could go.

The entire gang watched the door as it finally got pulled open, and there stood in the doorway was Buck, Dally's rodeo partner and the Dingo's owner. He was dressed in a tux as well, considering that Kitten wanted him to walk her down the aisle, and his hair was neatly brushed with its usual amount of hair grease applied in as well. A big smile was on his face when his gray-sheets of ice eyes met the groom, a.k.a Ponyboy, who was obviously about to marry Kitten, the girl that Buck technically raised himself ever since he first met her when she was eight.

"You ready, Pony? The whole things going to start in five minutes and you need to get to the front of the lake and under the alter," Buck instructed

Ponyboy nodded his head, feeling his heart rapidly pound harder and harder with every single pump it made in his chest.

"Alright, great. Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just remember to take care of my Kit-Cat and protect her at all times, especially from 'em Socs. Remember that I'm the one who gave you permission to ask for her hand, so remember that you promised me that you'll always love and take care of her and never, ever dream of hurting her, alright?" Buck asked

"I promise that I'll always love and take of her, Buck. I'll never, ever hurt her or abandon her," Ponyboy promised with a single bow of his head added in.

"Okay then, Ponyboy…it's time to head on out. It's show time," Buck announced, and with that, he left the grooms rooms doorway, leaving the door open all the way so he could go check on how the girls were in the brides room.

Ponyboy began feeling extremely hot as he took in and let out another deep, but soft breath, but he smiled the entire time because he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Kitten.

The youngest Curtis received tight hugs from Johnny, Jazz, and even Steve, while Dally did a knuckle-touch with Ponyboy, and Two-bit gave him three friendly smacks on his back. After the gang left the grooms room to go find a row of seats to stay close in during the wedding, Darry and Soda shared one last big brotherly love hug with Ponyboy, and then the three of them headed out to the main part of the garden, closing the grooms rooms door behind them.

Meanwhile in the brides room, Kitten was with Cassidy and Jocelyn, Johnny's younger sisters. Kitty was busy smiling beautifully and goldenly at her reflection, completely enjoying how gorgeous she looked in her wedding dress, but her wedding dress wasn't like any other wedding dress. Yes, it was white, but the skirt part went only down to the bottom of her knees, and the shirt part was separate, showing her bellybutton, stomach, and back. It was completely sparkly and glittery with no sleeves, and the beautiful white high heels Kitten was wearing on her feet, including her crystal necklace and matching earrings certainly brought the beauty out of her twinkling green eyes a whole lot more.

Kitten's ginger hair was tied up in a beautiful, silky, curly bun, where a tiara was being worn on top of her head, along with her vale that went all the way down to the center of her back, a part of it waiting to be placed over her face. She had ruby red lipstick printed on her lips, and her eyes were covered with a gentle amount of powdery white eye-shadow, and black eyeliner and mascara.

Cassidy was dressed in a bright pink, ruffle-designed dress with matching high heels and the diamond necklace that Jazz bought her when they were both twelve being worn around her neck. Her hair was beautifully curled and she only had a light amount of bright pink blush on her cheeks, along with some strawberry lip-gloss decorating her lips.

On the other hand, Jocelyn was dressed in a long, ocean blue dress with no sleeves, but a sweet spring sweater was being worn over her shoulders to keep the old bruises from Mr and Mrs. Cade covered up. Jocelyn's jet-black hair was still remaining with natural bouncy curls, but hers were much tighter together because her hair only went down to her shoulders. She wasn't wearing any kind of make-up though, and on her feet were a pair of lighter blue flats.

"You certainly do look beautiful, Kitty-Cat," Jocelyn said as she helped Cassidy smooth out the wrinkles of the beautiful skirt of Kitten's wedding dress out.

"Yeah, you do," Cassidy agreed

"Thank you, Jocelyn. Thank you, too, Carla," Kitten bowed her head to the two of them as she stepped down from the little brown stool she was standing on that was used for Cassidy and Jocelyn to see her better in her wedding dress as they fixed her up in the beginning.

The two female Cade's backed away from the bride and smiled big, wonderful smiles of their own, as Kitty smiled back at them, looking back and forth from her two friends to her reflection in the mirror.

In Kitten's mind, she was remembering how she was proposed to by Ponyboy. It seemed just like yesterday that she was returning from a business trip from talking to some of her agents in New York about her new book, thinking to herself that she wished that Ponyboy was there with her, considering that they were still dating at the time and not to mention the fact that she was gone for three weeks straight. She was sitting in her row all by herself on the plane…and then the speaker came on, the announcer speaking to all of the passengers that they were going to have a little special announcement for a certain someone…and right after that, Kitten heard Ponyboy's voice over the speaker saying the exact words, "_Everyday I love you more and more…and I can't imagine us to just date any longer…I think we've passed our love test for each other years back…your as beautiful as a sunset, and your green eyes are like two four leaf clovers, and let's face it, I'm a lucky guy to have a girl like you in my life. I can't picture my life without you…so, Kitten Elizabeth Andrews…_"

Kitten then looked over to her right when she heard footsteps coming down her direction…and when she did, she was completely surprised to see Ponyboy. A big, handsome smile was on his face as he knelt down on one knee and gently opened a velvet box, revealing a diamond ring.

"Kitten Elizabeth Andrews, will you marry me?" Pony asked

Kitten remembered the sweet words of her soon-to-be husband for eternity still as she continued staring at her reflection, smiling even bigger and brighter with a lot more beauty as she then remembered how she cried and cheered through her cries, "_Yes! Yes! I will, Ponyboy! Yes!"_

After that, Pony slipped the golden, diamond ring onto her finger and the two of them romantically kissed, listening to the other passengers cheer and clap for the two of them. Ponyboy then informed Kitty that he had another surprise for her, which was the two of them being able to sit in first class together.

"I seriously can't believe that I'm actually getting married today. It just seems like yesterday I got engaged to Pony on my plane ride back to Tulsa," Kitten giggled at the thought as she turned her attention from her red painted nails to the golden, diamond ring that was on her finger.

"Time certainly does fly, Kitten," Cassidy shrugged her shoulders. "That's all that we can pretty much state, huh, Joce?"

Jocelyn nodded her head with full agreement, and after that, three soft and gentle knocks were heard at the bride rooms door.

Kitten, Jocelyn, and Cassidy watched the doorknob turn all the way around, and then the door open up, which is when Buck entered the room.

His gray eyes grew big as they met Kitten, who instantly grinned beautifully again as she folded her hands in front of her. She felt good to actually see Buck again after so long. But it sort of felt sad, too, considering that Buck was like her father, technically raising her and always looking out and after her when her real parents wouldn't. Buck was actually going to walk her down the aisle in exactly…no minutes. Right now!

Buck couldn't believe it. _That _was going to be the day that Kitten changed her name from Kitten Elizabeth Andrews, to Kitten Elizabeth Curtis. She was going to make many promises to Ponyboy under the alter in front of the lake while he assured promises as well. Buck knew that it was officially time to give her away, but he couldn't help himself from thinking with his heart that he was losing his precious baby girl. Just standing in the quiet bride room just staring at her made Buck feel like he was going to break down in tears.

"Buck," Kitten greeted, happily. "It's great to see you again,"

"It's great to see you again, too, Kit-Cat…so, todays the day, huh? I'm giving you away right now?" Buck asked

Kitten took in a slight breath and released it from her mouth, right before she nodded her head at the guy that technically raised her and kept her safe, warm, and loved throughout ever sense they first met.

"Yep, it's time…so, what do you think?" Kitty asked

"…I don't know," Buck shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…it's time to walk me down the aisle, Buck," Kitten informed as she took one last look at her reflection in the mirror. "Does my wedding gown look pretty on me?"

Without any need of any other words to be spoken, Buck started shedding his tears, which instantly caused Kitten to shoot her attention back over to him and quickly wrap her arms around him, while she whispered to him to not cry.

"Buck…I'm sorry, but I'll always love you as the father of my dreams and it's not like I'm leaving the state…I'll still visit the Dingo with the gang and see you a lot…but right now…you got to walk me down the aisle," Kitten said

"…Yeah, I know," Buck sniffled. He had to force himself to hold on easy as he released Kitten from their small hug, right before Cassidy handed over Kitty her roses that was tied together with a golden ribbon, then she left the room with Jocelyn to go find seats to sit in.

Kitten and Buck exchanged one last smile, then Kitten placed the part of her vale that was supposed to be over her face actually over her face, while took a hold of Buck's free hand and gently squeezed it as he gently squeezed back, wiping away his few, wet tears from his face for about five seconds. After that, the two of them headed out of the brides room, closing the door behind them afterwards.

The song "Here Comes the Bride" started playing, and everything rose from their seats, even Kitten's folks, who didn't even recognize their own daughter when she first stepped into view with Buck standing by her side, guiding her down the aisle.

Johnny, Cassidy, Jocelyn, Darry, Soda, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally were sitting in the very first row of chairs, all eight of them widely smiling at how beautiful Kitten looked in her wedding gown as she continued slowly walking down the aisle with Buck guiding her. Kitten was absolutely savoring every second she gently and swiftly walked down the aisle in the green grass and colorful rainbow flowers of the gorgeous meadow with the sunset shining so fabulously.

Cherry, Marcia, and Randy were there at the wedding, too, and even Dally's little sister, Amanda, but people called her Olivia, who was exactly Johnny's age, was there as well, the four of them sitting in the second row behind the Greasers, along with some other Socs that were best friends of Cindy and Kevin.

Ponyboy was there at the end of the aisle, under the beautiful alter that was resting in front of the glittering lake that was shining off the sunsets beautiful reflection. The soft breeze swiftly blew and danced around the air, making the wedding scene even more loving and heart-warming. Ponyboy continued feeling his heart rapidly pound hard in his chest, but he still smiled his handsome, full smile, feeling absolutely grateful that he was actually marrying such a sweet and generous girl.

Soda and Darry just couldn't believe that their baby brother was a groom that day, just like how Buck couldn't believe that the girl that was technically his daughter was a bride.

Buck guided the beautiful Kitten all the way down to the aisle, everyone's smiles and full attention on them as the romantic and pretty song kept playing, and after Kitten reached the end of the aisle with Buck…he handed Ponyboy over the hand of Kitten that he was guiding her down the aisle with, right before he whispered to Kitty that he loved her and always would, then went to take his seat.

The song of "Here Comes the Bride" ended, and everybody took their seats again.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Dallas Winston," the preacher from Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry's church announced

"Sup, man!" Dally cheered out with a single wave of his hand, and his smirking smile of both deviousness and yet happiness on his face, while he kicked back in the chair that he was sitting in.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate to conjoining lives of Kitten Andrews and Ponyboy Curtis," the preacher went on, as if nobody even heard Dally's greeting. He turned his head with a friendly smile on his face to see Ponyboy. "Now, Ponyboy, do you have your vows ready?"

"Yes," Ponyboy replied

"And don't you, Kitten?" the preacher asked, looking at the bride then.

"Yes, Father," Kitten nodded her head.

"Then it's time for vows to be spoken aloud. Pony, take the piece of Kitten's vale out from in front of her face and take a hold of her hands," the preacher instructed

Ponyboy continued smiling as he gently picked up the piece of Kitten's vale from hanging over her face and placed it back, right before the two of them took a hold of each others hands and gazed straight into the others eyes. Ponyboy's shimmered as Kitty's sparkled, both so gorgeous and sweetly.

"Like my proposal stated, I can't imagine my life without you. You're the golden sun that wakes me up in the morning, the glimmering moon that shines through my window…it seems just like yesterday that we met at the age of thirteen, enjoying each others company 24/7...but now, we get to do that with no breaking apart for the nighttime hours. Without you, my life wouldn't be complete…I can not ever imagine myself without living with such a pretty and sweet lady like yourself, Kitten Elizabeth Andrews…you always make me think with my head for a change, always helping me through the thick and thin when nobody else knows about it, and that's one of the million things I certainly adore about you…you're certainly one in a million, Kitten…and I'll always love you no matter what," Ponyboy lectured, taking time to breathe some breaths every once in awhile for some dramatic effect.

"Awws" filled the meadow as the Greasers began to cry a bit already, even 'ol Dally, which was certainly surprising, and tears of happiness and love started forming in Kitten's eyes. Thank God that she was wearing waterproof makeup.

Kitten took in a deep breath and let it out before she began her vow.

"You're nothing like any of the other guys that I have looked at or talked to in the past…nor are any of them like you in this entire world…you're different, and I absolutely love that. You're certainly golden, just like your personality and even your looks, because I know how you used to wish to look like Paul Newman when we were just teenagers, but you're ten times better than him, Ponyboy Michael Curtis…you were sent straight down from Heaven, and I'm very lucky to actually be held in your arms for the rest of our whole lives…I thank God every night in my prayers for guiding us to each other, starting off as best friends, then leading up to us dating for years, and finally up till this very day…I love you and I always will, no matter what life throws at us…I'm a very lucky girl to know a guy like you, and not to mention how we're getting married right now…I can't wait to have your children and raise them with you…I love you, Ponyboy," Kitten spoke, and just like Pony, she took time for different breaths for dramatic effect.

Once again, more "Awws" echoed through the meadow, while the Greasers, each of them completely satisfied, grinned widely and nodded their heads. Cherry and Marcia was already shedding tears, and Randy was comforting both of them. Johnny was crying a bit, too, but he was still smiling at the same time.

"Ponyboy Curtis, repeat after me," the preacher spoke up, his friendly smile still on his face as he looked back and forth from the loving couple. "I Ponyboy,"

"I Ponyboy," Ponyboy repeated, keeping his shimmering eyes and handsome smile directly on Kitten as he spoke.

"Take thee Kitten in sickness and in health," the preacher went on, his smile growing more and more, brighter and brighter with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Take thee Kitten in sickness and in health,"

"As my wife until death due us part,"

Ponyboy took in and let out a deep, but soft breath, as he continued smiling, then went on with the repeating words, "As my wife until death due us part,"

"Now, Kitten," the preacher said, turning his attention over to the gorgeous bride, his friendly, bright smile still on his face. "I Kitten,"

"I Kitten,"

Just like Ponyboy, Kitten kept her full, undivided attention on her soon-to-be husband.

"Take thee Ponyboy in sickness and in health,"

"Take thee Ponyboy in sickness and in health,"

"As my husband until death due us part,"

"As my husband until death due us part,"

Once again, the preacher looked back over at Ponyboy. The Greasers were starting to cry a lot more, except Two-bit was trying his best to hold his tears back the entire time. You could still tell that he wanted to cry, though.

"Ponyboy, do you take Kitten as your wife with your whole heart until death due you two part?" the preacher asked

"…I do," Ponyboy said finally, feeling a huge, giant weight of nervousness lift off of his chest, and love completely flooded its place.

After hearing those two words come out of the youngest Curtis's mouth, Soda and Darry lost it, crying to death as they tried wiping away all of the tears the best they could, but new ones took their places. Dally's face was now completely bright red with tear streaks going down his cheeks, believe it or not, and his arm was slapped around Johnny's shoulder, holding him close as he cried more and more, faster and faster. Dang, nobody has _ever _seen Johnny cry that much before in his entire life, not even when he stabbed Bob. The only thing different with Johnny crying then though was because it was out of happiness, just like the rest of the Greasers tears were shed for.

"Kitten, do you take Ponyboy as your husband with your whole heart until death due you two part?" the preacher questioned

"…I do," Kitten answered

"Ponyboy, you may place Kitten's wedding ring back on her finger again, and then, Kitten, you may slide Ponyboy's wedding ring onto his finger," the preacher told the two of them as he handed over the rings.

Ponyboy went first, slipping Kitten's back on her finger as he told her that he loved her, right before she placed his golden ring that was decorated with crosses on his finger, then told him that she loved him, too.

"Ponyboy and Kitten had made their declarations, and it's my pleasure to announce them now as the newly wedded couple of Mr and Mrs. Curtis!" the preacher announced, turning his attention back over to Ponyboy after he announced that to the meadow. "You may kiss the bride, Ponyboy,"

Without any hesitation, Ponyboy and Kitten shared one last pair of their loving, golden smiles, then Pony pulled Kitten up to him, bowing her down in his arms so he could give her that feeling of being swiped off of her feet, and then the two of them made their lips meet.

Everybody shot up from their seats and wildly cheered and clapped their hands together, especially the Greasers.

"Aw man! I promised myself that I wouldn't cry!" Two-bit sniffled, blowing his nose loudly in a tissue.

Dally rolled his eyes as he wiped away the few amount of water from his face, as Johnny and Steve gave each other a high-five, right before Johnny and his sisters locked their arms around each other, while Randy and Marcia kissed each other, Darry and Soda wrapped their arms around each other and patted each others backs. After that, Dally looked at Cherry and thought to himself, "Ah, what the heck," right before he pulled Cherry up to him and kissed her straight on the lips. To Dally's surprise, she actually continued holding herself close to him and making their lips meet for about fifteen seconds straight.

Ponyboy and Kitten were now Mr and Mrs. Curtis, and the two of them slow danced most of the time at their after party at the Dingo, while Soda slow danced with this girl named Clover, Dally did the same with Cherry, and Marcia got together with Randy during the dances, and Jazz even did with Cassidy while Steve and Evie slow danced, too.

Two-bit and Darry just watched it all happen with Jocelyn as well, listening to all kinds of slow songs like "Don't Take the Girl", "Butterfly Kisses", "She's Everything", "A Song For My Daughter", "Mary's Song", "My Little Girl", and many more play, along with some other songs like "There Goes My Life", "Stealing Cinderella", "Can't Touch This", "Cowgirls Don't Cry", "Party Rock Anthem,", "Remember When", etc.

The wedding was absolutely amazing…and the after party was so much fun with so many great tunes, awesome dances, and amazing food. It was totally a fact that none of the Greasers would forget Kitten's and Ponyboy's wedding day…and Ponyboy and Kitten were sure going to remember it all, too…but the main question now is…who's going to get married next?

**A/N: I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This was so much fun to write! Now, who do you guys want me to write next? Who's wedding should go next? Do you want me to include more after party in the next wedding or what? Tell me who yawl want to go next in the reviews and we'll just see what happens in chapter 2 of some other Greasers wedding! Also tell me what yawl thought was great and funny, if you would, please. Just tell me what you guys think, please. Thanks, everyone! :D**


	2. Fun in the Sun Proposal

**A/N: Time for a new Greaser wedding! Wedding bells are ringing once again! Please _review_! I need the reviews to keep my spirit of writing, please! Enjoy another Greasers wedding now! :D**

_Chapter 2_

Ah, the hot, boiling season of summer, open to the Greasers with trips to the public pool, hooking up the Curtis's old sprinkler, drinking a whole lot more liquids, wearing shorter sleeves and pants, and having more time to go on camping trips like they did when they were all just kids and teenagers.

On June 16th, the Greasers were all chilling out in the backyard of the Curtis's house, the sprinkler all plugged up and spurting out nice, cold, soothing water to die down the heat on them a bit, and lawn chairs were now out on the lawn, a little furtur back away from the sprinkler.

Darry, Dally, Steve, and even Cherry, Marcia, and Randy had stopped over that hot summer day to enjoy some time in the wetness of the sprinkler, and enjoy drinking down some different drinks with their friends, the Greasers. Randy was sitting in one of the lawn chairs with Marcia resting on his lap, and Cherry was running through the sprinkler with Ponyboy, Soda, Jazz, Kitten, Johnny, Cassidy, and Two-bit, the eight of them laughing and having one heck of a hooting time that hot summer day. Darry, Dally, Steve, Marcia, and Randy were having a great time, too, just sitting back and relaxing in some lawn chairs with their sunglasses on and different bottles of different types of drinks being held in their hands. Jocelyn was busy being back off at college again, working hard to meet her goal to become a doctor.

Ponyboy and Kitten have now happily been married for two-to-almost-three months, and the two were expecting a baby girl to be arriving in the next seven months. They have bought a two-story house of their own that was a perfect place to raise a family, and it was only about a ten minute walk from the house that Ponyboy grew up in with Soda and Darry. Ten minutes with walking, five minutes with driving.

"Say, Dally! Baby, why don't you join in the sprinker? It's fun!" Cherry cheered

Dallas only grinned a little, but he shook his head at his girlfriend.

Ever sense the two of them kissed at Ponyboy and Kitten's wedding, Dally and Cherry started going out a lot more and ended up dating for those past two-to-three long months.

"No thank you, my redhead," Dally snickered "I ain't in the mood to get my hair wet,"

"Aw, come on, Dally!" Johnny came into the coversation, chuckling a bit as he tickled Cassidy when the two of them jumped through the cold wetness of the sprinkler that felt absoluetly amazing on that hot summer day. "Your hair will dry!"

Cassidy playfully battered her older brothers hands away and continued laughing her sweet laughter as she jumped through the sprinkler again, Jazz following her example once more afterwards.

"Yeah, come on, Dally! Join in the wet fun! All of you should, actually," Two-bit announced to the rest of the Greasers, and Randy and Marcia, who weren't jumping through the sprinkler with the rest of the gang.

Steve took off his sunglasses and placed them on the top of his head, rolling his eyes afterwards at just thinking the plain thought of him hopping through the sprinkler.

"Count me out," Steve said "I only plan to make myself look like an idiot at the DX station when working with my goofball best friend with the Elvis hair," he added, sarcastically

"Hey!" Soda laughed as he playfully splashed some of the cold water from the sprinkler at his best buddy, who let out a yelp of shock from the coldness striking him all the sudden. Everybody else laughed, finding what Sodapop just did to Steve hilarious.

"You moron!" Steve exclaimed, trying his best to sound angry towards his best pal, but he just couldn't pull it off. All Steve got in response from Soda was a couple of snickers from his mouth, which is when Steve quickly pulled his sunglasses off from resting on top of his head, sat them down on the lawn chair that he was kicking back in after he stood up from it, then shot Soda a playful death-mock stare.

"You're dead, Elvis!" Steve exclaimed

"Come and get me, Nick Jonas!" Soda laughed, and with that, Steve started chasing the second oldest Curtis around the backyard, the two of them laughing and jumping through the wetness of the sprinkler, as if they were little kids.

"Nick Jonas? Elvis? Who am I? Moses?" Dally mumbled with a single roll of his eyes.

"No, you're Hannah Montana!" Two-bit laughed out loud, causing the rest of the gang to bust out their laughs, too. Cherry tried to hold hers back, considering that it was laughter towards her boyfriend, but she couldn't help herself to laugh along.

Dallas shot his annoyed expression at the wisecracker of the gang and angrily rolled his eyes, right before he quickly stood up from the lawn chair that he was sitting in, and warned Two-bit that he had a three second head start.

Quickly, without any hesitation, Two-bit took his three second advantage and bolted as fast as he could, until Dally started chasing him. Would you believe that chasing Two-bit led to Dally actually jumping through the cold wetness of the sprinkler too? Well, that's exactly what happened.

Darry grinned a little and playfully rolled his eyes, now knowing that he was the only Greaser that was sitting out from the sprinkler fun, but Darry's eyes then met his two kid brothers, who were obviously no longer kids, but they were still younger than him, and they just so happened to have plotting smiles plastered on both of their faces as they chuckled to each other. Darry's eyes slightly grew big as he grew his stern look the best he could. He knew what those looks from his kid brothers meant.

"Ponyboy, Soda," Darry warned "don't even think about it!"

But he was too late, getting splashed with the chilly cold wetness of the water from the sprinkler by his two little brothers, while they laughed with the rest of the gang at Darry's shocked expression that struck him the second he felt the freezing water splash him.

"You two better run!" Darry exclaimed, and with that, he leaped up from his chair and started bolting after Ponyboy and Sodapop, as they ran away, continuing to laugh very much and enjoy having such fun with the hot summer day with the gang.

Marcia and Randy hopped up and joined in the coolness of the wetness from the sprinkler, everyone laughing and having a great time with just running and jumping around, but before anybody could see it coming, Ponyboy snuck into the house with Johnny after Darry was too busy chasing Soda, and Pony and Johnny sooner returned a few moments later with buckets filled with water balloons. Everyone frozed up as Ponyboy and Johnny exchanged smirks, right before Pony reached into one of the buckets and pulled out a yellow water balloon, as he gazed around at everyone in the gang, trying to choose who he was going to get splashed with the water balloon that he was holding...and that's when Ponyboy's eyes rested on Kitten, who widened her eyes when she realized that she was getting ready to throw the water balloon at her.

"Ponyboy, don't you think about-" Kitten began instructing her husband, but before she could even finish saying what she wanted to say, Ponyboy threw the water balloon at her, and Kitten let out a gasp as she dunked, just in time before the water balloon struck her. Instead, it hit and splashed all over Two-bit, who let out a yelp of shock after feeling the water that was so much colder from the water balloon burst all over him from Ponyboy's hard throw.

"Ah! I've been bombed with a water balloon!" Two-bit yelped. The rest of the gang laughed hystarically, some of them holding their stomachs while the others pointed and laughed at the wisecracker of the gang, who wasn't laughing at all for a change. Two-bit narrowed his eyes when they rested on the youngest Curtis again, and without any hesitation, Two-bit smirked and quickly ran over to the buckets that were filled with water balloons, snatching up a purple one with one of his hands.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, Pony-" Two-bit began warning as he started to aim the cold water ballon for Ponyboy's head, but before Two-bit could even toss his arm back foward, a green water balloon met the back of his head, striking Two-bit with another extremely cold chill. The wisecracker let out another shocked gasp from his lips from not expecting another water balloon suddenly greet him, while the rest of the gang started laughing hysartically again, even Ponyboy, who was now using Johnny as a shield. Johnny didn't mind that though. It felt really fun to play such a wet and thrilling game during the hot summer day.

"Don't mess with my kid brother, ya here me, Matthews?!" Soda ordered, trying his best to sound stern just for a joke, but he couldn't pull it off through his movie-star smile and handsome, silky laughter.

Two-bit quickly turned around, realizing that Sodapop had been the one who threw that other water balloon at his head. So, without any moment to think anything else through, the wisecracker chucked the purple water balloon that he was holding at the second oldest Curtis. Soda, being surprisingly very athletic, let out a phony gasp of shock as he dove to the amazingly green grass that was now damp from all of the cold water. The purple water balloon flew over Sodapop, where it would've struck him without any questioning if he hadn't jumped to the ground, and the ballon struck Darry right in the face, exploding the cold, chilling water from inside all over his head, even though he was already soaking wet, just like everyone else was. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the eldest Curtis from letting out a shocked gasp, which is when Two-bit locked his hands over his mouth in a nervous way as his eyes stayed widened now.

"I'm going to kill you, Matthews!" Darry threatened, holding up one of his clenched fists that were starting to tremble and its knuckles were starting to turn bright red, both being from squeezing his hand closed tightly so hard.

"It was an accident, Super-" Two-bit began speaking, but before he could finish, he was splashed with another water balloon straight in the back. "What is this?! Pick on Two-bit day?!"

"Yeah! Didn't ya read the calender?"

Surprised, Two-bit shot himself around to realize that it was _Johnny _that cracked that joke about that day being 'Pick on Two-bit Day', and not to mention that _he _was the one who threw the last water balloon at him.

"You better watch it now, Johnny-cake!" Two-bit laughed, now smiling his big, goofy smile from being satisfied in how much better Johnny's been getting at communicating and getting to know other Greasers very well.

"I'll cover you, Johnny! Run!" Cassidy exclaimed to her older brother in a playful tone that was filled with her sweet laughter.

Two-bit quickly catched a red water balloon before it greeted him with a splash from Cherry, and for protection, Cherry bashed behind Dally, holding herself close to his back because it's an obvious fact that you absoluetly _do not _want to mess with Dallas Winstion.

"Run!" Cassidy said again. "Run, Johnny-cake! Run!"

"No need to tell me a _fifth_time!" Johnny laughed as he snatched up two water balloons and bolted, as Jazz quickly gathered up a few water balloons and chased after the eldest Cade.

It didn't take long at all for the whole gang to jump in, running and chasing after others as they continued jumping and leaping around and through the sprinkler, laughing with big smiles plastered on all of their faces as they tossed and threw their colorful water balloons at each other, some shots harder then others, and some of the water balloons being dodged while most others weren't.

Ponyboy saved Kitten from being hit with a water balloon by Steve by picking her up in his arms and dashing away as fast as he could run while carrying his beautiful wife in his arms. Cherry stayed back after a few throws and dodges herself with Dally, because he said he needed to ask her something. Cherry and Dally both watched Kitten and Ponyboy both laugh with each other as they kissed and danced around through the sprinkler, as if they were little kids who were completely alone with each other. The other gang members, including Marcia and Randy, were too busy shooting water balloons and caught up in their own laughing and running to notice much else around them.

"Well, Dally, what were you going to talk to me about? We're here to have splashin' wet fun with the others, not just hang around against the fence. No offence, though, babe," Cherry said

Dally grinned as he snickered, turning his attention over to his beautiful, redhead girlfriend. He certainly loved how beautiful her eyes shimmered like two rare emeralds, and not to mention the golden sound of her gentle laughter, and how good she looked in her neon pink bikini. She looked good in her cheap sunglasses and her old, blue running shoes that she used to wear all the time when she was in the track team. Actually, she looked great in just about anything, no matter if she was dressed like her Soc self, or change herself into a Greaser once in awhile. Marcia did the same thing a bit, too. Randy even did also, considering that the three of them now the Greasers new friends. Her beautiful, long, red hair and her pretty face didn't need to be styled in any certain away with any fancy hair clips or head bands, and not to mention make-up.

"Cherry...we've been dating for a while now, and...well...I was kind of hoping..." Dally stuttered, trying his best to find and string some certain words together so he could make the message that he wanted to say even more beautiful then how why he was truly thinking it in his head.

Cherry grinned her beautiful smile and chuckled a bit at Dallas's wordplay, which caused Dally to softly laugh some of his laughs himself.

"You were kind of hoping what, Dally?" Cherry asked after her chuckling finally died away, and Dally's did, too.

"Well...you know I think you're...very pretty and sweet, right?" Dally asked, making sure his voice was very soft so only his girlfriend could hear what he was saying because if anybody else in the gang heard him say that she was very pretty and sweet, his rep would be ruined, and Cherry knew that, although she didn't really mind. Cherry's smile grew brighter and even more beautiful (even if that was possible, according to Dally), when she felt the warmth and gentleness of one of Dally's hands lovingly stroke her cheek for a few seconds, wiping away the water from that part of her face a bit, right before Dally tucked a piece of Cherry's long, damp, red hair behind her earring pierced ears.

"Of course, Dally. And you're handsome and muscular, so?" Cherry snickered a bit as Dally did a little, too.

"Cherry...you know we've been dating for a long time now, and I really do love-" Dally began lecturing his girlfriend to settle what he wanted to talk to her about finally once and for all. Nevertheless, before he could even get passed after saying the word 'love', he was struck in the side of the head with a white water balloon by Two-bit, who you could hear now running for his life sense he didn't mean to hit Dally when he was aiming for Jazz, who dunked just in time and made the balloon fly over him and strike Dally.

Half angry/half annoyed, even though he admitted to himself on the inside that it was sort of fun, Dallas rolled his eyes while Cherry couldn't help herself to laugh along with the rest of the gang, even Two-bit a bit, from where he was hiding in the Curtis's backyard.

"We'll continue this talk in a few, alright, babe?" Dally asked, keeping his eyes on the look out for Two-bit.

"Okay, sweetie," Cherry chuckled

"Great," Dally smiled one of his rare smiles at her, before he started bolting as fast as he could run on his two feet to find the wisecracker of the gang. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, TWO-BIT MATTHEWS! THEN I'LL SMACK THE SPIRIT BACK INTO YOU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!"

After another fifteen or so minutes passed of the Greasers and Cherry, Marcia, and Randy enjoying themselves with getting splashed by water balloons, jumping through the sprinkler, kicking back in the lawn chairs a bit, and just talking in general, it was time for lunch. The clock had just struck noon as Darry finished flipping some hotdogs on the backyard grill, and everybody joined in around the table that was on the back porch of the Curtis's house.

Everyone loved the taste of the yummy meat and buns of their delicious hotdugs, and also their cups of different types of pop and water helped them continue to keep staying cool in the hot sunlight of the summer day.

The gang, including Cherry, Marcia, and Randy, enjoyed chatting and cracking jokes over the table as they all ate, and after ten minutes passed, Dally felt that, that moment was perfect. He stood up from his chair, which instantly gave him everyone's full, undivided attention as they all stopped talking.

Dally grinned, and that was certainly a surprise itself to the gang, but none of them bothered bringing that up to 'ol Dally. "Okay, I have a special announcement to make."

"Are you finally done with your parole officer?!" Two-bit blurted out, rubbing a icepack of the back of his head from where Dallas striked him hard after catching him from splashing him hard with a water balloon.

"Okay, let's not get crazy, Two-bit," Dally mumbled, rolling his eyes at just the thought of him being finally released from his parole officer.

"Then what is it?! Are you going on a trip to New York or something?!" Two-bit asked

Dallas closed his eyes, slowly shook his head two times, then reopened his eyes to roll them again. Dally bit down on his lip in a slightly nervous manner, and he held his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering way.

"I think we all know that I'm never allowed in New York again," Dally snickered

Two-bit then opened his mouth to suggest something else on what Dally's special announcement could be about, but before the wisecracker could speak another word from his lips, Dally glared at him and exclaimed, "If you say another world, I'll beat you so hard over the head again that it'll cause you to see so many stars that it'll make you think that you're out in space!"

Without any hesitation, Two-bit pretended to lock his mouth shut and throw away the key, right before he started taking more bites from his second hotdog. Everybody turned their attention then back to Dally, who was now smiling at Cherry. Cherry smiled back, and confusedly took his hand and stood up from her seat, too, knowing for a fact that that's what Dally wanted her to do when he offered her his hand.

Everybody was dead silent, listening carefully to the quietness as they kept their eyes glued on Dallas and Cherry.

"Sherry Crystal Valence...I love you...I can't imagine to be your boyfriend anymore...ever sense you came to visit me in the hospital after I was shot about, what Ponyboy stated in his book, five times or so, by the fuzz, and you brought me some get-well-soon cards and poems, and not to mention some of your famous treats that would cheer me up...then you told me that you thought I certainly was tuff, even though I was such a jerk to you and Marcia at the movies...and I realized my certain feelings for you, especially when you and I started making out on my hospital bed, then we went to visit Johnny, who was already good as new...and I'm telling you, Cherry Valence...ever sense I laid my eyes on you...I knew that you were one heck of a good lookin' lady that has a rainbow where her heart should be...and so...all I'm asking is...is..." Dallas took in and let out a deep breath, right before he reached into his leather jackets pocket and pulled out a small, velvet, black box...(his leather jackets hanging on the chair that he was sitting in.)

The gang watched with confused looks on their faces...but they're confusion quickly vanished as they continued watching Dally as he knelt down to the porches wooden surface on one knee. Cherry's eyes started filling up with tears as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She watched along with everyone else as Dally opened up the small velvet box, and on the inside rested a silver ring with one gorgeous diamond. Cherry honestly never thought that this day would ever come for her...

"Sherry Crystal Valence, will you marry me?" Dally asked

Without any hesitation or any time needed to think anything through, Cherry fell straight down onto her knees and threw her arms around Dallas's neck. She cried and cried tears of happiness as she exclaimed out through her joyful cries, "Yes! Yes! Dallas Christoper Winston, I will marry you!"

The rest of the gang, including Marcia and Randy, took a few moments to take in what all just happened with surprised expressions on their faces, right before they all shot up from their seats, cheering and clapping. Marcia leaped into Randy's arms as Ponyboy romantically kissed Kitten. Darry and Soda gave each other a brotherly hug, while Two-bit and Steve did a high five, and Johhny, Cassidy, and Jazz only cheered and clapped their hands together.

Dally helped Cherry up from the porches wooden floor, and slipped the ring onto her finger, right before the two of them closed the proposal with a tender, embracing kiss. Here goes another Greaser wedding...

**AN: Part 2 of Cherry and Dally's wedding will be updated sooner or later, so don't worry. This was just their engagment. Remember, I need reviews to keep my writing spirit going! Tell me what yawl liked and thought was funny about this chapter or whatnot! Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	3. It's Almost Time for The Actual Wedding!

**A/N: Not much to say, so thanks for all of you who are reading and thank you my great, tuff, golden friends who are reviewing! Also, I pretend that the Curtis's house is two-stories, just to let yawl know that right now! Anywho, it's time to hit Dally and Cherry's wedding...but what's all going to be totally surprising at this Greasers wedding? Hm...**

_Chapter 3_

Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, Cassidy, and Jazz were all rushing around the Curtis's house, the girls brushing their hair and the guys fixing their ties from around their necks, and all trying their bests to make sure that their shoes were on the right feet a bit from being in such a hurry, and not to mention the fact to make sure that their tuxes and dresses were fixed on their bodies well.

It seemed just like yesterday that Dally had proposed to Cherry on the Curtis's back porch after they all had a fun in the sun day with a water balloon fight, the sprinkler spurting cold water out, lounging back in the lawn chairs a bit, and enjoying a delicious lunch...but that was now officially two weeks ago. The date was now June 30th, and it was late in the evening with the clock just striking 7:00, but since it was the season of summer, it wasn't that dark yet.

"DARRY, WHERE'S MY TIE?!" Soda called out from upstairs as he buttoned up his tuxes jacket as fast and tuff looking as possible.

"IT SHOULD BE IN YOUR CLOSET! HURRY UP! WE GOT TO BE THERE BY 7:30 AND WE GOT A TWENTY-FIVE MINUTE DRIVE THERE!" Darry hollered throughout the household.

"Two-bit! What's taking you so long in there?!" Steve asked, banging on the downstairs bathrooms shut and locked door with one of his clenched fists while his other hand remained on the doorknob, trying his best to force it around so he could actually enter the bathroom and fetch his hair grease that he accidently left in there.

"My zippers stuck!" Two-bit screetched in a panicking voice from the other side of the door. A loud thud was then heard banging down onto the hard bathroom floor, followed by a loud, echoing "OW!", and then some mutters of many curse words. Yep, no questions needed to be asked. Two-bit fell.

Darry rolled his eyes after hearing Two-bit's fall from the bathroom from right where he was there in the kitchen, as the eldest Curtis helped Cassidy zip up her dress in the back, then help connect her diamond necklace that Jazz bought her when they were both only twelve year olds around her neck.

"We ready to go yet, Dar?" Ponyboy asked as Soda walked down the wooden staircase while he tied his tie around his neck.

"As soon as Two-bit and Steve finish up, little brother," Sodapop answered for Pony's question, considering that Darry was busy at the moment.

The youngest Curtis placed his right hand on his right hip and rolled his eyes at that thought of everybody waitin' up for the wisecracker and one of the car experts. "Shouldn't they already be done if we're done?" Ponyboy asked his two older brothers, only needing one of them to reply though.

Darry looked over his shoulder to tell Pony to just remain patient like he was desperatly trying to pass with, but before Darry could get a single word to come out of his mouth, a smirk spread across his face when he first laid his eyes on his and Sodapop's baby brother.

"Um...I wouldn't call youself done, Ponyboy," Darry snickered, and Soda started chuckling along, knowing exactly what Darry meant.

Ponyboy then gazed at his two brothers confusedly. He cocked one of his eyebrows, a trick that he had picked up from Two-bit over the years, and innocently continued looking at his older brothers. Just then, Johnny walked in to fetch a quick drink of water, him looking as handsome as ever with his tux all worn and hair neatly brushed and he was certainly ready to go. Nevertheless, when the gangs pet noticed Ponyboy, his eyes grew big a bit as he placed one of his hands over his mouth to hold the chuckles back the best he could.

"Okay, what is it?! What's so funny?!" Ponyboy blurted out, and when Cassidy was about to turn around to see what the big deal was, Johnny quickly rushed over to her and placed one of his hands over her eyes.

"Ponyboy...you forgot your pants, buddy," Johnny confessed the truth with a couple more snickers escaping from his mouth.

Quickly without any hesitation, Ponyboy's ears and face both turned bright red as he looked down to realize that he was only wearing his boxers on the lower part of his body. Pony's eyes shot huge with absolute embarrassment as he listened to his older brothers and best, best friend try their best to keep their small laughs in, but they couldn't help themselves.

"OH MY GOD!" Pony hollered as he quickly bashed up the stairs, feeling absouletly greatful that Cassidy had her view blocked by one of Johnny's hands placed over her dark, dark brown eyes.

"MAN, PONY!" Soda laughed from the bottom of the staircase after Ponyboy made it all the way upstairs. "EVEN AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS, YOU STILL HARDLY USE YOUR HEAD!" the second oldest Curtis went on with his joke.

"AW, HUSH IT!" Ponyboy ordered, trying his best to sound stern, but he was now looking back at what just happened not just embarrassing, but sort of funny. It actually wasn't that bad compaired to the other stuff that Two-bit, and Steve, and even 'ol Dally that were completely humiliating.

Johnny playfully rolled his black eyes as he removed his hand from over his little sisters eyes, which is when he recieved Cassidy's beautiful smile and a few chuckles from her lips because she could just picture Ponyboy in his boxers because she's seen Two-bit, Steve, and even her own brother in their boxers before, and she sort of found it more funny than disturbing or anything like that.

"You certainly look beautiful, Carla...well, you're _always _beautiful, but you get my point," Johnny smiled as he opened up the Curtis's refridgerator and pulled out a mini bottle of water for him to drink while he and the rest of the gang traveled to where Cherry's and Dally's wedding was being held.

"Thanks, Johnny," Cassidy giggled. She then moved in a little and gave her brother a little family kiss on his cheek, right before she started smoothing out the ruffled up parts of her minty green, knee-length, sleeveless dress and fixing its darker green bow that was tied around her waist a bit better. "We ready to leave yet?" Cassidy then asked, tucking a piece of her brunette hair that was curled in tons of silky, shiny, and a bit (not a whole lot!) hair greased, behind one of her ear pierced ears.

"Yeah, aren't we leaving anytime soon?" Johnny then questioned, wiping away some of the drops of water from his water bottle from his lips with the back of his bare hand. "Kitten's been honking a storm out there in Steve's car,"

A confused expression formed on the second oldest Curtis as he took in and thought about Johnny's words. "That was Kitten who was honkin' for the past five minutes?"

Johnny nodded his head as he took another sip of his cold water from his mini water bottle.

Soda paused to take in his response by his head nodding for a few seconds, then he shrugged his shoulders. "Huh, I thought that, that was Old Man Dix from down the street getting angry at us again or somethin',"

"Soda, Old Man Dix passed away two years ago!" Darry exclaimed, thumping his brother over the back of his head with a single smack of his hand, but he made sure that it wasn't hard one bit.

"..Oh,_ that_ explains why he hasn't been calling our house and complaining about our wild parties for a long while now..." Sodapop shrugged his shoulders, as if Darry never thumped him over the back of his head. "My bad,"

Darry rolled his eyes and just convinced himself inside his head to pretend that he never heard that.

Another loud honk was heard from the driveway outside of the Curtis's house, and Jazz's voice was followed after it from the main doorway, hollering out the exact words, "WE'RE COMING, KITTY-CAT! LAY OFF THE HORN, WOULD YA, PLEASE?!", and then the door closed with gentleness instead of a loud slam like usual, considering that Jazz and Cassidy both hated when they allowed doors just to slam shut, no matter what or who's door it was.

"Guys, can we get going before Kitten breaks Steve's horn and before we make Dally's head explode from not making it to his wedding?!" Jazz asked as he trotted over to the arch doorway that entered the kitchen and leaned back in it. His brown hair and tux were both fixed perfectly, and he still had those same movie-star looks that could just make about any girl melt with a single wink of his shimmering china-blue eyes, or a small, cute grin.

Ponyboy then came trotting down the stairs, now fully dressed and his embarrassment finally starting to drain away.

"I'm ready. How 'bout you guys?" Pony asked

"I'm ready," Soda shared, and Johnny and Cassidy both nodded their heads with full agreement, meaning that they were completely ready to go as well.

"Yeah, I'm ready to, Pony, but we're still waiting for-" Darry began, but he was cut off by Steve's voice hollering out from the living room, "COME HERE, TWO-BIT ERWIN MATTHEWS!"

Everyone's eyes grew big, except Darry's, and they all quickly rushed into the living room to see what was going on. Darry rolled his eyes, regretting to himself about what he could possibly be seeing in a few seconds with his own eyes, and then he followed the others example and entered the living room.

Steve had Two-bit were both in the center of the living room, both of them wearing their tuxes, ties, dress shoes, and their hair was neatly brushed with their usual amount of hair grease applied in. Steve had Two-bit in a headlock, giving him a noogie with a smirk of amusement plastered on his face, while Two-bit exclaimed for Steve to stop giving him his 'little' noogie and let him be free from his headlock.

"Ah! Ah! Steve! Let me go already! I said I was sorry!" Two-bit exclaimed, trying his best to earn his freedom back by struggling and squirming the best he could, but Steve had one heck of a good grip on him to keep his head right in place.

"No you didn't!" Steve bellowed as he sped up his noogie on top of Two-bit's dark brown, greasy hair a bit more.

"So what?! Just let me go!" Two-bit ordered, but Steve wouldn't listen to him. Not a single word. It was as if Two-bit was on mute to him.

"Guys, what in the whole dang universe are you two doing?!" Darry blurted out after taking in the scene that his eyes were meeting, along with Ponyboy, Sodapop, Cassidy, Johnny, and Jazz's eyes, too.

"Two-bit used some of my hair grease and he didn't bother to ask!" Steve exclaimed, as if he was a little kindergartener that was tattle-tailing on another kindergartener...this one just being a whole lot more goofy and...unstable a bit, is what Dally would say it as.

"Hey, it's not like you would've said yes if I actually _did _ask you! Besides, I needed some and ran out!" Two-bit objected, and he surprisingly had a point, but Steve didn't care to take it into consideration.

"Serves you right for using about a million gallons of it every single day! Your hairs greasy enough as it is!" Steve sassed at the wisecracker of the gang.

Darry placed his left hand on his left hip and rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that he felt like he was babysitting or something. Cherry, Jocelyn, Marcia, and Randy were already over to where Cherry's and Dally's wedding was at, and yet, they weren't even on the road yet. Man, if they were even late for a split second, Dallas was going to beat each of their heads in, except Johnny, Cassidy, and Darry's heads though.

"Guys, that's enough!" Darry ordered as he parted Steve and Two-bit from each other, filling the whole room up with complete silence, until Steve realized that Darry was now holding out one of his bare, empty hands. Steve quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, tossing them to Darry afterwards, and he caught them perfectly with no issues or troubles at all.

Everyone was still dead quiet, watching Darry until he made it over to the front door of the house and motioned them all with a slim, gentle jerk of his neck to follow him out the door into the summer evening.

"We can deal with this later!" Darry instructed Two-bit and Steve, right before he stepped out onto the porch and held the door open for the others to come on out. "I always thought I'd say this about someone some day...we gotta get to the jail for Dally's wedding,"

"Oh!" Two-bit cheered and clapped his hands together once after he heard Darry say that. "That's going in the wedding toast!"

Darry narrowed his eyes and rolled them at the wisecracker of the gang, who was now smiling one of his big, goofy grins across his face.

"Two-bit...would you like to relive senior prom with all of us piling up into the car and leaving you to run after us as we drove?" Darry threatened, even though his voice wasn't sounding like it was threatening one bit.

Two-bit continued grinning though, as he held his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering way, his eyes sparking off laughter like they would usually always do. "Hey, hey, no need to be bringing senior prom back up, Superman. I'm comin' along," Two-bit said as he pulled his comb out of one of his tuxes pockets and combed his hair once again, and he followed Darry off the porch.

The whole gang piled up in Steve's big car, Darry being the one driving with Two-bit sitting shotgun, and the others all sitting in the three other rows of the three-seated back seats. Next stop, the jail, they all thought as Darry pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street, while Two-bit switched on some Elvis tunes on the radio.

Dally and Cherry weren't both planning to actually have their wedding in jail, but when Cherry went shopping with Marcia to find herself a wedding dress and a little tiara to go with it, Dallas had attempted robbing a couple bottles of beer to serve at the wedding, and considering that the fuzz knew him like the back of their hands, they hauled him in without any hesitation. There were only a few days before his own wedding, but there was no way that any of the Greasers could bail him out and Cherry's money was going all out on her wedding dress, tiara, and everything that a perfect wedding needed, like the cake, the music all picked out, the decorations, and of course, the location. Once again, Dally and Cherry weren't going to origionally have their wedding in jail, but Dallas wasn't going to get released for a week unless his folks bailed him out, as if _that _was ever going to happen, and so...they had no choice.

Their wedding was supposed to be booked at this new club that was in town called, "The Late Night Bite", but after Dallas got hauled in by the fuzz, there was no way he could've been able to attend his own wedding...that is until he called Darry and told him the news about him being in jail yet again. Usually the Greasers wouldn't be so shocked or worried or anything like that at all, but Dally's wedding day was only a couple days away, and if he was forced to stay behind bars for a whole week, he wouldn't be able to attend his own wedding.

As soon as Cherry found out from Ponyboy, believe it or not, she wasn't scared or angry or even surprised at that. She just simply canceled the location for the wedding at The Late Night Bite, and then she went to visit Dallas in jail, which is when she told him her new plan for their wedding...they're going to get married in jail. It certainly wasn't the way that Cherry pictured herself getting married, but Dally actually liked getting married there behind bars better than some old night club, believe it or not. Cherry didn't really care where she was going to get married...all she cared about was actually spending the rest of her life with her true love, Dallas Winstion.

Dally had written and sent the wedding invitations out after he got permission from his parole officer to actually have his wedding in jail. Usually all of Dallas's friends who weren't in the Greasers gang were all in jail, which is why he couldn't invite them to his and Cherry's wedding, but now, they were right there in the building to watch it all happen, and they didn't even need an invite! The exact words on Dally's and Cherry's wedding invitations were:

_Dear Sir, Ma'am, or Mad Man,_

_You're one of the lucky ones that I have chosen along with my soon-to-be wife to come and see us promise our love forever with each other! Congrats, I guess. Now, I can't write much, considering that my parole officer is watching over my shoulder as I write every single word down over and over again on these crumbled up pieces of paper, so here's the main info, ya dig?_

_Where: The jail_

_When: June 30th_

_Time: 7:30_

_Will the after party take place after the wedding: Yes_

_Location of the after party: The jails cafeteria_

_I know, it's crazy that I'm getting married in jail, but crap happens in life and I just got hauled in by the fuzz for tryin' to snatch a couple of drinks to serve for one of the best nights of my life. Anywho, though, I hope you can make it, I guess, and my beautiful soon-to-be wife, Sherry Crystal Valence, or "Cherry", can't wait for this special day to arrive, even though it'll be behind bars. _

_Special thanks from,_

_Me-A.k.a, Dallas Christopher Winston-The groom (and not to mention prisoner!)_

_Sherry/"Cherry" Crystal Valence-The beautiful bride_

_P.S. If you don't come, I'll find you! _

He seriously could've improved and worked better on his writing skills and wordplay with others and whatnot. Each of the other Greasers, even Two-bit and Steve, thought the same thing, right after they all recieved their buddies wedding invitation in the mail a couple days before. It was going to be a twenty-five minute drive, so all the gang was doing was wondering what Cherry, Marcia, Jocelyn, and Randy were up to.

Meanwhile at the jail, Cherry was in one of the empty cells that was transformed into a brides room just for her wedding day. Her mother and father was there, smiling full of joy and happiness at their baby girl now completely grown up and getting ready to take on this old world all by herself with her soon-to-be husband, Dallas Winston...and maybe there'd be kids of their own down the road...

Cherry's mother, Rosalinda, and her father, Josh, tried their best to get over the fact that their daughter was getting married in some jail to a Greaser, and not just any Greaser, but _Dallas Winston_...but in their own minds, they couldn't, but on the outside, they thought if their daughter was happy...then they should be, too.

Marcia was helping Cherry get ready a bit more by primping her long red hair that was now curled from her curling iron, and fixing the wrinkled up parts of her wedding gown with her hands gently smoothing them out.

Cherry's white wedding dress was just beautiful. Just plain beautiful. It looked exactly like Cinderella's blue gown, except Cherry's was white, and her skirt had fake pearls sewed into the sparkling and glimmering fabric. Around Cherry's neck, she wore a silver, heart-shaped locket that Dallas had 'bought' for her three weeks or so back to celebrate how long they have been going out before they actually got engaged, and on the inside of the pretty locket, there was one picture of Cherry in one heart, and the in the other heart was none other than a picture of Dally himself.

Diamond hoop earrings were pierced in Cherry's ears that truly brought the shimmering green out of her eyes a whole lot more, and her lips were printed with the same lipstick that matched the shade of her red hair. That was the only type of make-up that she had on, minus the waterproof black eyeliner and black mascara, too. Lastly, resting on top of the beautiful brides head was a crystal tiara, its surface completely golden, and phony diamonds that looked absoluetly real, sparkling off every angle that wasn't showing its golden shine.

Marcia was dressed in a mid-sleeved, tye-dye dress that went down to the bottom of her knees. It was so colorful and sparkly that it made it seem like she was wearing a magic rainbow for her dress or something. Her high heels that she was wearing on her feet matched Cherry's white ones perfectly, except Marcia's matched her dressed, and she had light pink lip-gloss topping off her lips with light blue eyeshadow dabbed on her eyes, along with some waterproof black eyeliner and mascara that she had borrowed from Cherry. Some small, round, fake diamond earrings were pressed against and pierced in her ears, and around her neck, she was a spring scarf that went along perfect with her tye-dye dress. Marcia's short black hair was also crunched up a bit, meaning it was styled with a wavy sense of style now, and her nails were painted just like Cherry's were. White.

Jocelyn, on the other hand, was just simply dressed in a nice dark purple, ruffled-designed tank-top with a matching floral skirt that was knee-lengthed, and her shoes were white flats. Her black hair remained being its natural bouncy curls and beautiful silky-like stare. Jocelyn still wore no make-up, except her light pink nail polish, and a tiny bit of strawberry shortcake lip-gloss.

Cherry looked just like her Mama, having her long red hair and glimmering green eyes, but her Mama's hair was longer, going down to the center of her back, and her skin was more tan than anything. Cherry had her fathers white skin, and his loving, adventerous smile, and not to mention that the two of them shared their sassy and bossy attitudes that stayed inside unless it was a very desperate moment for it to show.

Cherry couldn't take her eyes off of her reflection in a mirror that was slightly cracked at the top from it being punched by a criminal in the past, but it was still something, and it was the best mirror that the jail guards could fetch up in time to make Cherry's little bride room to get ready for her and Dally's wedding. Cherry was totally adoring how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown, thinking to herself that she was even prettier than how she thought that she would be on her actual wedding day, and she was totally overjoyed that she was going to have all of her and Dally's friends come to see the two of them in their heart-binding ceremony that would officially bond their hearts together forever and ever, until death due them part.

"You look beautiful, Cherry. Don't you think she looks gorgeous, Randy?" Marcia asked her husband, who was just slowly pacing around the jail cell because there was no where nice to sit. Not even the floor was such a great idea, it being very dusty and stained with some old liquids and even some blood properly, but that didn't bother Cherry one bit.

"Stunning," Randy replied, fixing his tie a bit better around his neck as he continued pacing around the jail cell that was prepared to be the bride room that day.

"Darlin', stop pacin' 'round like the devils right behind you, would ya, please?" Marcia asked, smoothing out Cherry's wedding dress a bit more, and fixing her tiara on top of her head a little better while she was at it.

Randy then finally stopped walking and looked at the mirror from the background, his reflection shining in behind Cherry and Marcia from a bit back, along with Cherry's folks.

"Sorry, babe, but there's no where to sit," Randy shrugged his shoulders, right before he started pacing around a little bit again. "Say, is Tim making it her for the weddin'?"

"He's already here, Randy," Marcia nodded her head.

Cherry smiled her goregeous smile again and she playfully rolled her emerald green eyes. "Considering that he's one of Dally's cell mates!"

"Curly, too?" Randy asked

"No, he's out of town with some other buddies," Cherry replied "I'm just surprised that he didn't get arrested along with Tim from those beer-blasts,"

Randy nodded his head from both full agreement, and absolute understanding, as he finally stopped pacing again and watched along with Cherry's parents. Marcia was just about finished fixing Cherry up for the fanstatic day, even though it was beind bars with tons of criminals eyes on them, too.

Josh, Cherry's father, had his arm around Rosalinda, Cherry's mother, holding her close to his side from his arm locked around her waist, and a tearful grin was showing on his face as he stared at his baby girl in her dazzling wedding gown. Just like Buck was thinking with Kitten at hers and Ponyboy's wedding, Josh seriously couldn't believe that he'd be walking his only daughter, his little, baby girl down the aisle, who felt like it was just yesterday when she first came into the world, then became all wrapped up in a pink blanket, so soft and warm. It seemed to Josh that he only turned around and looked back to see Cherry now fully grown, ready to move on with her life with a beginning of her own family to raise with her new soon-to-be husband, Dallas Winston. Josh always knew that this day would soon be here, but now, it actually was. He had a hard time believing that it was his daughters time to change her name from Sherry Crystal Valence, to Sherry Crystal Winston.

Rosalinda had a hard time trying to convince herself that it was time to allow Cherry to change her name and move on with her life, raising herself, and doing the same thing to help Dally and maybe their own...future children. It felt just like yesterday also to Rosalinda, when Cherry said her first word, which was 'shiny', and when she first took her first steps, leading up into her childhood as that little, spunky, cheerful girl with such childish charms and her pretty, goofy grin that always made her father get wrapped around her finger. Her little, pretty, goofy grin had turned into that beautiful, young lady smile, which still had Josh wrapped around her finger, but at the same time at that time, it wasn't a great feeling of full happiness like it was in the past. It was now sorrow a bit at that moment when just watching Cherry continue to get primped up better and better by Marcia, because Cherry was no longer that little girl...she was now a full grown woman, getting ready to rest her heart in Dallas's hands, while he rested his in hers.

"How do I look?" Cherry asked after Marcia gave her one last pretty grin, right before she stepped back and folded her hands flat in front of her, with Randy now standing by her side with his arm slung around her shoulder.

"Absoluetly gorgeous," Marcia replied with a single bow of her head added in.

"Super stunning," Randy complimented, flashing his handsome smile off at the beautiful redhead bride, which made her let out a couple soft, adorable laughs from her lips.

"Ten times better than how beautiful you looked on prom night years ago," Rosalinda sighed, happily, holding the tears back the best she could as she smiled at her daughter.

Cherry smiled bigger and brighter after hearing two of her friends and her Mama give her their opinions, but she didn't hear any word out of her Papa yet.

"Daddy?" Cherry said, turning her attention over to her father, who was now frowning with tears shining off his eyes right after his eyes met Cherry's from her actually looking at him instead of him gazing at her reflection in the slimly damaged, cracked mirror.

Josh didn't know what to say. He could only pout at his daughter, even though he didn't really want to one bit. He thought that his daughter certainly did look beautiful, like a dazzling princess, but he was desperatly fighting the thought in his mind to himself on how he was going to have to hold on easy as he released Cherry after he walked her down the full aisle, holding her close to his side the whole walk, until he would have to hand her over to Dallas.

"Dad, what do you think?" Cherry asked, and right after she asked that question, Josh couldn't help himself to lock his hands over his face and he bursted out tears like a waterfall. Cherry quickly stepped down from the little stand she was standing on and rushed over to her father across the floor, before she threw her arms around Josh's neck and begged in a gentle exclaim, "Daddy, don't cry!"

Josh connected his arms around Cherry's back and held her close, one of his hands staying across the center of her back while his other hand gently stroked the sparkly vale that was resting on top of her head, connected to the bottom of her beautiful tiara. The only thing that Josh was then thinking at that moment was...he was losing his baby girl...his only daughter, and not to mention his and Rosalinda's only child...Josh loved her with his whole heart, and he was going to have a rough time without her home with him and Rosalinda anymore. He'll really miss the days Cherry driving up in the driveway and coming through the front door to announce that she was home from school, and even the very early school mornings when Cherry told him and Rosalinda that she loved them and she'd see them both after school, right before she'd leave out the front door.

"You got to walk me down the aisle, Daddy...everyone's here now, and it's officially time," Cherry sighed as she released herself from her and her dads hug, knowing for a fact that she was really going to miss the old days, too, going home to see her folks every day and night, but now, she was going to have her own home with a new husband and maybe even children.

Josh frowned again, wiping away the tears with one of his bare hands as he nodded his head. "I know...well, we better get goin' out there...and, Sherry...you're beautiful, just like your mother."

**A/N: Only 1 more chapter of Dally's and Cherry's wedding before the next Greasers wedding! Remember, I need reviews to keep my writing spirit _please! _What'll happen next in this jail wedding? Yawl will just have to wait until the next chapter to see! Read yawl then! :D :D :D :D**


	4. Cherry and Dally's Wedding Day

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Thanks for reading "Very Greasy Weddings" till this point and thank you, my great, tuff, golden friends who are reviewing! Now, it's time for Cherry and Dally's wedding! Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 4_

Everyone was ready and everything was sat up from actual food in the jails cafeteria, to the beautiful cloths and balloons that were all over the place, along with some streamers and pink and golden rose pedals.

Ponyboy, Kitten, Darry, Soda, and Two-bit were sitting in the first front row of the huge center of the whole jail that was decorated absoluetly beautifully for the wedding. Johnny, Cassidy, Jazz, and Jocelyn, on the other hand, were sitting in the second front row of seats, behind the rest of the gang, and Marcia and Randy were in the third row of seats together with Tim, who was dressed in his orange jumpsuit, and Tim's girlfriend, Ella, was sitting beside him in a sunflower yellow knee-length dress with long sleeves and her golden-colored flats being worn on her feet, with her beautiful black hair that had pink highlights applied in it brushed completely like silk and all straight so perfectly. Other Socs and some other prisoners were there, all of them sitting in all of the rows of seats, and Rosalinda had came out to sit in the other front row of seats across from the opposite front row that Kitten, Sodapop, Darry, Pony, and Two-bit were sitting in, leaving the seat beside her empty for her husband after he walked Cherry down the aisle.

There Dally was, standing under the silver alter that was decorated with all kinds of different flowers that were all different shades and colors, some bright and some dark. He certainly looked handsome, but the thing is, he wasn't allowed to wear his tux. When you're arrested in jail, you _have _to wear your assigned orange jumpsuit the whole entire time, only taking it off to bathe and to wash it, slipping it back on afterwards though. So, Dally was wearing the exact same thing that all of his fellow prisoners were wearing, which was sort of embarrassing, but at least_ they_ weren't wearing _handcuffs_. Yep, Dallas _had his hands cuffed_ right there under the alter during his wedding. He had no choice, considering that his parole officer was his and Cherry's preacher for their wedding and on Sunday's in church he is, and he didn't trust Dally not wearing his officer hand cuffs with tons of other free citizens in the jail.

The music started. It wasn't "Here Comes The Bride" though. It was Cherry's favorite father/daughter song called "Butterfly Kisses", and she used to listen to it every day and night with her Pa. Cherry remembered the day that she turned sixteen, and also when she got her first car, which was her cherry-red corvette. That was actually another reason why Cherry's friends referred to her as 'Cherry', but it was mostly because of her long red hair. Josh, on the other hand, couldn't believe it was time to say good-bye to his baby girl, who he'd used to dance with when she was only a little child, and who he thought to ride ride her first ever bike and skateboard, and not to mention her first ever horse. But, just like it said in "Butterfly Kisses", Josh knew...she'll change her name today...she'll make a promise, and he'll give her away...right there, right then.

Cherry held her fathers hand with her right hand, and in her left hand, she held tons of different colored lilies. Everyone stood from their seats right after the beautiful, soft music started, and they all stood up from their seats. Everybody there, even the prisoners, smiled big, bright smiles when their eyes laid and rested on the gorgeious bride in her wedding gown that was exactly Cinderella's gown, only white though, and her pretty, shy grin on her face as she slowly looked back and forth at everybody. Ol' Dally was the one who had the biggest, brightest smile, believe it or not, and he even started turning bright, bright pink as his eyes that would usually be full of hatred and coldness, were now glowing with love and joy.

Cherry and her father held back their tears of happiness as they took their time, savoring their walk down the aisle together with everyone's eyes glued on them, along with all of their wonderful smiles that were satisfied and approving all that they were seeing with the bride and her father on that wedding day.

"_She'll change her name today...she'll make a promise..and I'll give her away...standing in the bride room just staring at her...she asked me what I'm thinkin', and I said I'm not sure...I just feel like I'm losin' my baby girl..._" the sweet and soothing music and tone of the song, "Butterfly Kisses" sang, just as Josh had finished walking Cherry down the aisle, and the two of them were now standing in front of Dallas, with his parloe officer standing behind the alter with his tux on and hair neatly combed.

Cherry exchanged smiles with Dally for a moment, but then turned her head back to her dad, who was still holding and gently squeezing her hand with a loving grip, to realize he was softly starting to cry again...and that's when Cherry leaned over and gave her father...a butterfly kiss on his cheek, at the exact moment that the song sang, "_She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses, with her Mama there..._", which made Josh end up crying even more from knowing the fact that he was going to have to let Cherry go.

"_Walk me down the aisle, Daddy, it's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry,_"

At that moment of the song, Cherry threw her arms around her dad again and tightly and caringly hugged him as he connected his hands around her back, giving her a little kiss on her cheek while he did so, and he, of course...cried.

Everyone went "Awww!" with sorrow looks shining off in all of their eyes, even the prisoners eyes, as they all watched Cherry and Josh stay in their hug for about five seconds, until Josh finally released himself slowly and easily from his daughter, and handed her hand over to Dally's cuffed right hand.

"Take good care of her for me," Josh whispered to Dallas, even though he knew that Dallas Winston wasn't so trustworthy or respectful for the law...but in Cherry's eyes, he was the golden man that she always wanted for a husband.

"I promise that I will, Mr. Valence," Dally bowed his head, and Josh bowed his back, right before he left Cherry's side and walked over to the empty seat that was beside his wife and sat down.

The song ended with its soft and beautiful tone, and everyone took their seats as Cherry and Dallas looked back at each other, both of their smiles still brightly plastered on their faces, and their eyes sparking up with their love and trust with each other.

Dally's parole officer, who's name happened to be Charles, gazed at the soon-to-be happily married weds, and he took in and let out a deep, but soft breath to himself. He was actually having a hard time believing that _Dallas Winston _was getting married to some pretty hot redhead Soc that had a golden personality, a rainbow heart, and truly loved him for who he was..that man that got drunk a whole lot and hauled in quite a bit, too. He might've acted like that, but according to Cherry, that wasn't truly the way Dally acted towards other things, like his two little sisters, Amanda, who usually was called 'Olivia' more, and Hope, who unfortuently died at the age of three. Dally's just been through a whole lot in his whole life with losing Hope to death at such a young age, getting abused by his old man, having his mother run out on him and his sisters after Hope was born, nearly losing Johnny when he was sixteen from his serious injuries from that fire that he surprisingly healed from, and Dallas nearly getting killed himself from the police. Seriously...Dallas Winston might've looked tough and tried his best to act tough...but he was just plain tuff with being his usual caring self for others, and being rough when he needed to be.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Tulsa jail for criminals, especially Dallas Winston," Charles spoke up, announcing his words to everyone that was there for Dally's and Cherry's wedding.

Cherry bit down on her lip a gentle bit after taking in what Charles's just said, desperatly wishing that he didn't say that about her soon-to-be husband, while Dally narrowed his eyes and shot them angrily at his parole officer. "How many times do I have to tell ya, I was only arrested again for trying to fetch some beer for my beautiful soon-to-be wife's and my wedding! Dang!" Dallas wished that he could've crossed his arms after exclaiming that, but he couldn't with his hands being cuffed and all.

"Oh man," Darry muttered softly to the rest of the gang that was sitting in his row, and to the others who were sitting behind them in the second row of seats. "This is going to be a _long _wedding, ain't it?"

"Ohhhh, yeeaahh," the rest of the gang sang together, their voices quiet so they wouldn't disturb the wedding. Dallas would seriously ring their necks and bust their heads if they did, except Johnny, Cassidy, Jocelyn, and Darry.

"If only I brought popcorn," Two-bit thought to himself, completely lost in the wedding scene.

"We are gathered here today to join the loving..well, at least _one _loving heart with this cold hearted boy for their lives to be spent with each other forever and ever," Charles went on, as if he didn't hear Dally's outburst about the beer he attempted to rob for his and Cherry's wedding.

"Can you go a day without insulting me in the slammer?!" Dallas blurted out at his parole officer.

"YOU TELL HIM, BUDDY!" Tim cheered in the audience of people that were there for the wedding with a loud, single clap of his hands added in.

Dang, at that moment, it felt more like a drama play then it truly was a wedding in the Greasers minds.

Charles rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner at Dallas, who just did the same thing with his eyes that were now filled with anger and annoyed feelings to, so he could just get to and spike his parole officer.

"Winston, I'm warning you-" Charles began growling

"Can we just move on, please?" Cherry asked, coming into the coversation to break the tense attention between her soon-to-be husband and his parole officer. Her voice was sweet instead of demanding...and it was calm instead of eager. That was one of the many thins Dallas certainly adored about Cherry. She didn't get ticked off or annoyed easily, unless you tried talking her into doing something embarrassing or illegal, or you simply just try to get her to do something else that she just simply hated, like fighting.

"I thought that Cherry didn't like fights," Steve whispered

"She doesn't. It says so right in my theme that's now a hit, best selling book, remember?" Ponyboy reminded

"But then why'd she-" Steve began softly talking

"I seriously hate fights, verbal, physical, whatever it might be," Cherry told her soon-to-be husbands parole officer, who cocked an eyebrow at her after he took in her words because he's never heard of a Soc that hated fights before, nor witnessed one in his whole life. Cherry was rare. She wasn't like many of the other female Socs, who freak out if they just get one little speck of dirt on them, or flip, and not in the good or thrilling way, when they break a nail. Cherry was still that same, beautiful, and caring girl that adored sunsets, loved reading, and didn't care if she hung out with Greasers or not. She was just like she was many years back when Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-bit, and Dally first met her and Marcia at the movies. "So, please, let's move on with the wedding,"

Steve shrugged his shoulders, then whispered, "Nevermind", as he kicked back in the chair that he was sitting in.

Charles gazed out at everybody that was at the wedding, who were all looking sort of surprised now, even the prisoners, and the parole officer took in and let out another deep and soft breath to himself.

"We are gathered here today, ladies and gentlemen, to celebrate the two hearts of Sherry Crystal Valence and Dallas Christoper Winston, who's two hearts will soon be mushed together into one," Charles went on with his speaking for his part of the wedding, just like Cherry kindly instructed him to. Cherry grew her big, beautiful, bright smile again, making her dazzling white teeth show, and her smile was so gorgeous that it made her emerald green spark up with more sparkles imagionable, and her wedding gown seriously looked like it was glowing now. Dallas seriously never thought that Cherry could get anymore beautiful, but every single second he spends time with her, he always gets proved wrong.

Dally then smiled himself, and he and Cherry looked deep into each others eyes with love and care. The two of them were so lost in their feelings for each other by just gazing into each others eyes that they didn't even notice their wedding guests, except the Greasers, Marcia, Randy, Rosalinda, and Josh, cringe quietly a bit in their chairs at just the thought of Dallas Winston actually getting married and sharing his heart with a new hot lady spouse.

"Okay, Dallas, I saw you writing your vow to Sherry after you did the laundry for other cell mates yesterday. So, take a hold of her hands and let's hear it," Charles instructed, his voice uncaring towards Dally, who narrowed his eyes in an annoyed way as his face heated up bright red a bit from anger after he reminded him for the punishment that he had to do the day before just because he was tapping and running a cup back and forth against the bars of his cell, while Tim played the accordion, just like prisoners would usually do in the movies.

"One more negative comment, and I will end you, you pain in the-" Dally began mumbling under his breath to himself about Charles, but he just quickly shut himself up before going on with any cuss words because it was his wedding day, and he really wanted in to be memorable in a _good _way for both him and his soon-to-be wife for the rest of their lives. Seriously, it was bad enough that they were behind bars for the wedding, but Dallas actually kind of liked that.

The top fighter of the Greasers gang wiped his annoyed expression off from his face and drained the anger from his eyes. As he gazed back at Cherry, who was now beautifully smiling at him yet, Dally couldn't help himself to blush a bit and smile back, too, as he gently reached his handcuffed hands out and held Cherry's free hands.

"I still remember the first day I laid eyes on you...I was at a rodeo with my rodeo partner, and the two of us were getting ready to go out there to ride like we usually would...until I stopped after I laid my eyes on you and your friend. Both of you were getting ready for barrel racing once again, and I couldn't take my eyes off from you...and to be honest...that was the reason why I fell off of my horse that day...I couldn't stop thinking about you...soon after that, I met you again at the movies with three of my best buddies, and man...you were still so hot then and you're still super hot today...I understand that we didn't hit it off that night, but you were still on my mind as I left and was attempted to be picked up by some random broad, who I instantly turned down because I knew that _you _were the one.._my girl_...and I can't stop thinking about the day you came to visit me in the hospital after I was shot four times or so..." Dallas lectured, his voice actually filled with _care _and _kindness _for a change.

"..Seven times.." Ponyboy mumbled under his breath to himself, referring to how many times Dally was actually shot by the fuzz many years back.

"You were there to talk to...you actually stayed there with me all day and night instead of going out to the mall or just over to one of your Soc friends houses...I still remember how we made out on my hospital bed..." Dally chuckled, and believe it or not, Cherry giggled a bit along as her face blushed up bright, bright pink.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BUDDY! WAHOO!" Tim cheered as he gave Dallas two thumbs up, and when some male Soc told him to shush, Tim scowled at him and flicked him off with one of his 'number threes' from one of his hands.

"They did what?! Say what?! What'd I miss here?!" Two-bit gasped in a soft, but certainly surprised tone.

"Shush, Two-bit! Shut up and listen!" Steve ordered

Two-bit crossed his arms and kicked back in his seat, his nose now scrunched up and his eyes now narrowed like that type of face that a child would use when they get put into a time out or something like that.

"But now, we're not those teenagers who questioned much about being in different types of gangs...we're now adults with a lot more responsibilities and duties..and too be honest, I avoid that stuff as much as possible...anyway though, Cherry...nothing can make me ever hate you...I will always love you and keep you safe, no matter what happens...and if some other guy even makes 'lovey dovey' eyes at you, I'll kill them...you're my girl...and I'll always be by your side and holding your hand through the thick and thin, no matter what the issue or problem is...it seems just like yesterday I proposed to you in the hot summer sun, but today is truly the day that our two lives become one...and I'm as thrilled as ever...Sherry Crystal Valence, you are unspoiled perfection...and I love you," Dallas wrapped up his whole vow, taking in and letting out a deep, soft breath after saying all of that with some pauses added in for dramatic effect.

Believe it or not, Dally's face actually blushed up as "Awwws" and "Ohhhs" were echoed throughout the whole wedding ceremony, and Cherry's sweet, gorgeous smile made Dally heat up even more, as his eyes glew with happiness, and a small, handsome grin swiped across his face.

"Alright, Sherry," Charles said, turning his head over to the beautiful bride after all of the "Awwwws and "Ohhhs" died away. "It's your turn. Let's hear it,"

"Dally, I know you seem extremely tough with being a prisoner and the most wanted Greaser in this whole town for jail, but I know way, way deep down, you actually have a golden heart that's behind a shell of rock after what happened to Hope," Cherry began. Dally cringed softly a bit after taking in the memory of his and Amanda's baby sister that died at the age of three, but he knew that was Cherry was saying wasn't a false statement. It was the actual truth.

"Dallas Christoper Winstion, you're golden...I know you drink a lot, but at least you don't beat me when your drunk like how Bob used to do to me all the time...and I know that you get arrested a lot, but every day I spend with you, I only love you more...you're the one who I'll lay down my own life for if I ever need to do so...no other men can ever take your place, and I have to admit...ever sense I first actually paid any mind to you in the movies, it was obvious that I sounded very annoyed and angry, but that's how I was on the outside...on the inside, I truly had strong feelings of love with admiring you with my whole heart...and still up to this very day, I still have those strong feelings that can _never _shorten or become weak one little bit, ya dig? I just didn't know how to deal with them back then as a teenager, but now I know that as an adult, I know that I'm in love with you...you're the one I've been waiting for my whole life, and I'm proud to say that you're the love of my life...I love you and always will, Dallas Christoper Winston," Cherry finished her whole vow, doing the same thing that Dally did with adding pauses between some of her words for dramatic effect.

Once again, more "Awwwws" and "Ohhhhs" filled the audience of everyone that was there at the wedding ceremony, making Cherry blush, just like Dallas was already doing with their hands still connecting and eyes still glowing with love and joy for each other.

"Dallas, repeat after me," Charles instructed, and Dally secretly rolled his eyes at him because he already takes bunches and bunches of other orders and demands from this parole officer of his. "I Dallas,"

"I Dallas," Dally began repeating after his parole officer, who was his and Cherry's preacher that day.

"Take thee Sherry," Charles went on, as Dally continued gazing into Cherry's shimmering, beautiful emerald eyes while he listened to Charles speak.

"Take thee Sherry," Dally grinned again.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death due us part," Charles finished up his last line at that moment with Dally.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death due us part," Dallas bowed his head, then gazed back up into Cherry's eyes again, realizing that her smile was growing even more brighter and even more pretty (if that was even possible, according to Dally!), as tears of love and happiness began dripping out from her glowing green eyes. It was just a good thing that she was wearing waterproof makeup.

"Now, Sherry, it's your turn," Charles instructed the beautiful bride as he turned his attention over to Cherry, who nodded her head with full agreement. "Repeat after me, okay?"

Once again, Cherry nodded her head.

"I Sherry," Charles began the same short lecture for Cherry.

"I Sherry," Cherry spoke "...or Cherry," she then quietly whispered to herself under her breath so nobody would hear her, but considering that Dally was marrying her and he loved her, he knew exactly what she just said, and he grinned all over again as he nodded his head slowly two times with proud approvment.

"Take thee Dallas,"

"Take thee Dallas," Cherry gentle took one of her hands away from Dally's, and carefully and lovingly stroked his cheek, making more people go "Awww" and "Ohhhh" in the audience.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death due us part,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death due us part,"

Charles smirked a satisfied grin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings, one being Cherry's silver ring with its sparkling diamond, and the other being Dally's golden ring that was just plain golden.

"Cherry, place Dally's ring on his finger to resemble the love that with surround the two of you forever," Charles said as he handed over Dally's golden ring to Cherry, who grinned her pretty smile, and slipped the ring onto Dally's finger. After that, the beautiful redhead then wiped away the joyful tears from her face, and watched as Charles handed her ring over to Dally.

"Now, Dallas, slip Sherry's ring back onto her finger to resemble the true love that struck you both on the first day your eyes actually met," Charles spoke to Dallas, who narrowed his eyes in an annoyed way after he took in his new instruction.

"Ya know, that'd be easy to do if I wasn't _handcuffed_!" Dally pointed out as he tried yanking his wrists apart from each other, but they were tightly clenched together from the strong handcuffs.

Charles let out a groan as he rolled his eyes, but then took what Dally said into his consideration. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the small silver key that was used to unclip Dally's handcuffs, and he twisted it into the handcuffs that were around Dally's wrist. The handcuffs fell off from around Dallas's wrists, leaving bright red marks from where they were strongly squeezing on his skin. Charles stuck the handcuffs and key back into his pocket, then instructed Dally to place Cherry's ring on her finger again, which Dally did without any hesitation, and the two of them held each others hands again.

"Sherry and Dallas had made their declorations, and it's my great oppertunity to announce them as the loving new couple of the happily newly weds of Mr and Mrs. Winston!" Charles announced to the whole wedding ceremony, right before he looked back at Dally and Cherry. "You may kiss the bride,"

Dally and Cherry exchanged one more smile, but before Dallas could get the chance to give Cherry their long, tender, loving, and embracing kiss to tie the knot once and for all, Cherry grabbed him by his shoulders and swept him off of his feet, bowing him down to her waist with one of her arms now wresting around his back with her other hand around his waist.

"By the way, Dally..you look sexy in orange," Cherry whispered into her new husbands ear, right before the two of them blushed up, and Cherry smacked her lips onto Dally's.

Everybody shot up from their seats and clapped their hands together over and over again, while they cheered full of thrill and joy.

Dally and Cherry were now happily married and were now Mr and Mrs. Winstion

The after party was there in the jails cafeteria, just like it was stated in Dally's invitation. The whole place was decorated beautifully from top to bottom, and everyone in the gang, and these other Socs and prisoners got up and danced to fast dances like, "I'm Sexy and I Know It", "Welcome to My Life", "Firework", "Round and Round", "We are Who We Are", "Party in The USA", and many, many more. There were also plenty of slow songs, especially Cherry's and Dally's favorite slow song, "On The Day I Fell In Love"

The whole wedding and the after party were all completely something different, but you have to admit it was pretty fun and funny to be at...but the main question is, who's getting married next?

**A/N: Man, I spent my whole morning and half of my afternoon on this chapter for you guys! So, that's Cherry and Dally, who are now Mr and Mrs. Winston! It's time to move onto the next Greasers wedding, so I hope yawl enjoyed Dally's and Cherry's wedding! But I need reviews to help my writing spirit keep going, _please_! Please tell me what yawl liked in this chapter and what yawl thought was funny! Read yawl then in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	5. Wedding Invite to Disneyland

**A/N: Hi, oh, everybody-o! I'm glad you're all enjoying the Greasers weddings and proposal scenes up to this point and once again, it's time for another Greasers wedding! Hmm...who's getting married next? Let's see! :D**

_Chapter 5_

The hot season of summer in the month of June quickly flew by fast, and before the Greasers gang could see it coming, the cool season of fall was back around. It was now the month of September, and everything was just like usual with the Greasers. Darry was still working hard, Two-bit was still watching Mickey Mouse and drinking, Soda and Steve were both working harder in the DX station, Jazz was still working on his music, Cassidy was helping Johnny settle into their new home, and Jocelyn was back at college. On the other hand though, Ponyboy and Kitten have now been joyfully married for six long, loving months together, and Kitten's belly was now in its baby-bump showing stage from hers and Pony's little baby only three more months away from finally coming into the world. The gender was still unkown for both the happily married weds, but that was because the two of them wanted it to be a surprise for nobody in the gang, nor themselves to find out until the month of December arrived. Speaking of months flying by, Cherry and Dallas have now been also gleefully married for three months, and they had bought a new, two-story, red-brick made house that was topped off with its black rooftop that was just a perfect home to raise a family. Not only that, but it was only about fifteen minutes away from the Curtis's house.

Not much has changed with 'ol Dally, other then him being a whole lot more happy with being married to a very hot redhead with such a beautiful laugh, golden smile, sweet personality, loving green eyes, and her tender heart, but Dallas was still being the one to get hauled in the most and getting caught robbing cancer-sticks and bottles of beer and whatnot. Yep, Dallas Winston was still Dallas Winston, but now gladly married with a baby daughter or son coming soon. Dally and Cherry had started 'getting it on' when they were out on their honeymoon in Florida, and when they came back to Tulsa and settled into their new home, Cherry took a pregnancy test and found out that she was going to be a mother and Dallas was going to be a father. Dally's actually very thrilled, just like Ponyboy is to become a dad in just three more months to his and Kitten's daughter/son.

By the sounds of all of that, everything is back to normal with the Greasers, the only thing being different now is the temperature dropping, the leaves starting to change color and fall, the breeze starting to get cooler, and pretty much everything else that causes the season of fall. Usually the Greasers would _absoluetly hate _the fall, Two-bit hating it because usually coming in soaking wet from the rain, Cherry hating it because of the mud and dirt, and Dallas hating it just because it was in general (Dally pretty much hates every season for one reason!).

Nevertheless...on one fall day...on September 21st...the Greasers were so shocked by this fancy piece of paper that was decorated with yellow gloves and red shorts that they all recieved in the mail...it said:

_Dear Tough Guy or Pretty Lady Friend of Mine,_

_To be honest, I've never thought about me getting married third in the Greasers gang, but God works in such ways! My sweetheart, Brooke, and I are made for each other, and we're both super siked for our wedding day. We're both really hoping that you will attend this special time in our lives, and to do that, you're going to need the main info, right? Well, here it is! _

_Where: Disneyland (in Cinderella's castle because Brooke wanted it there.)_

_When: September 22_

_Time: 6:00 P.M._

_Will the after party be held right after the wedding: Yes_

_Where will there be the after party be held: The main hotel, "Paradise"_

_Considering that we all live in Tulsa, Brooke has informed me that we must leave the day before the wedding, because Disneyland is so far away (unfortuently! I can't see Mickey much! Noooo!). Anyway, once again, Brooke and I hope to see you there at our wedding, and have a happy time in "Paradise" for the night before the wedding, and finally enjoying the amusement and entertainment of the entire park before the wedding and before checking into "Paradise"._

_Thanks,_

_Me-a.k.a Two-bit Erwin Matthews-the mighty sexy groom_

_Brooke Ellen Jones-the goregeous, fantastic, blonde bride_

_P.S. SHE LOVES MINNIE MOUSE!_

_P.P.S. I'M GETTING MARRIED! WAHOO! *Does my usual happy dance*_

Man, seriously, it was like _right after _all the Greasers read Two-bit's wedding invitation, they were all going to faint. Dally had seriously paled, and Steve felt like he was going to throw up from feeling so shocked. Johnny even felt like he was about to yelp for the whole household to hear. Not only that, but soon after Two-bit's wedding invite, Jocelyn had called the Curtis's household from college and asked to speak with Johnny and Cassidy, which is when she asked the exact question, "This is a joke, right?", and she chuckled a bit at just the thought to Two-bit getting married somewhere that wasn't a bar. Nevertheless, it _wasn't _a joke and Two-bit was actually going to be the third Greaser to actually tie the knot and spend the rest of their life together with a new, loving, caring spouse.

"No way!" Dallas exclaimed, shaking his head with his arms now smacked across his chest. All of the Greasers, except Two-bit, and including Cherry, Marcia, and Randy, were all back at the Curtis's house in the living room, all exchanging their stories and expressions on how they took Two-bit's invitation after reading every word of it.

"Aw, come on, Dally! I'm seriously here and I'm a straight A+ student in a college that's all the way out of Tulsa! I'm going to Two-bit's wedding here!" Jocelyn pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips, getting tired of trying to convince Dally about going to Two-bit's wedding on the inside truly.

"Jocelyn's got a point, Dally," Soda interrupted the last oldest Cade's and the top fighter of the Greasers conversation that was in front of everyone right there in the living room of that September day that was before Two-bit's and Brooke's wedding day in Disneyland. "And not only is she here from college, but Two-bit actually went to yours and Cherry's wedding..and it was in _jail _for Pete's sake!"

"Hey, I'm Dallas Winston! I think we all should've seen my marriage behind bars here!" Dally objected

Cherry slimly grinned at hearing her husband say that as she playfully rolled her eyes, not saying a single word as she flipped through an old magazine. Kitten even agreed that a wedding at Disneyland was kind of weird, considering that they were all adults and Disneyland wasn't the type of area for Greasers to attend any day, but Kitten thought to herself that it was _Two-bit _here.

"Well then, Dally," Kitten spoke up, breaking her own thoughts. Ponyboy had his arm around her, with his other hand gently resting on top of both of hers, which were gently and caringly resting on top of her baby-bump showing stomach. "You're right about you being Dallas Winston and that we should've seen it coming with you getting married in jail...but if we can see that...shouldn't have we seen Two-bit's future marriage somewhere that either had beer or Mickey Mouse?"

"Well, yeah, but...he's _Two-bit _here!" Dally exclaimed "and there's no way in heck that I'm going to Disneyland!"

About two minutes later of the gang still attempting to get Dallas to agree to actually go to Two-bit's wedding, there were a couple soft knocks at the door (surprisingly, because nobody _ever _really knocked on the Curtis's front door.). All of the Greasers kept their mouths shut now as they turned their attention to the Curtis's front door with their eyes now all shining off suspiciousness. After five seconds of nobody coming in from the knocks, the door finally creaked open and Two-bit poked his head into the house with his big, goofy smile plastered on his face. His eyes were joyfully sparked up, and he didn't care when he watched the other Greasers, minus Dally and Steve, actually grin back a little and playfully roll their eyes.

"I'm getting married!" Two-bit cheered, cart-wheeling into the Curtis's house until he was now right in the center of the living room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him like he always did.

"Matthews, how come you didn't tell us the news sooner?!" Steve demanded

"I just wanted to surprise all of you!" Two-bit simply answered Steve's question with a single clap of his hands together from so much joy and excitement.

"Well, you succeeded," Darry chuckled as he stood up from the recliner and walked over to Two-bit, which is when he gave him a couple of pats on the back. "You're finally tying the knot with this Brooke girl,"

Dallas rolled his eyes. "I'm just curious if she was drunk or high on somethin' when Two-bit actually got down and proposed and she only said yes because she thought that the ring was one of those candy ones,"

Two-bit narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest after he heard Dally say that about his soon-to-be wife. Man, if Dally was anyone of the other Greasers, except the Cade's, Darry, or Kitten because she was pregnant, Two-bit would've beaten the tar out of him without a moment of hesitation, but considering that Dally was of course Dally, Two-bit knew he couldn't throw one single punch, unless he wanted to be out like a light himself, and later he'd wake up right where he was on the Curtis's living room floor with a black eye.

"Dallas, be nice!" Cherry ordered

Dally chuckled a bit after his wife told him to do that, which is when he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'm never nice, remember?"

Dallas then watched as Cherry narrowed her eyes at him as she bit down on her lip. Dally knew that look. That meant Cherry was telling him to just listen to her and not sass her with anything.

"Oh, you got that non-sass look," Dally commented

"..You need to hear it?" Cherry asked

"No, I'm good," Dallas shook his head as he placed his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering way.

"Dally, she's right! My Brooke doesn't even drink or have any drugs! She's a wisecracker, very loving, and caring," Two-bit shared "she's actually very golden and such a hot blonde!"

Dally rolled his eyes after taking in Two-bit's recent words on his soon-to-be wife. "Then why is she marryin' you?"

"_Dally..._" Cherry warned

"I'm just saying!" Dally said as he held his hands up to his shoulders again, but this time was out of him to depend himself towards his wife's warning tone. "And I'm _not _going to Disneyland!"

"What?!" Two-bit's face fell into a sort of stubborn, but more sorrow filled frown. "Why not?!"

Dallas cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he just stared at Two-bit, as if he was telling him without even moving his lips, "Are you freakin' serious?!"

The greatest frighter in the gang took about fifteen seconds or so to wait for anybody else in the gang to just explain it to Two-bit that he didn't want to go to Disneyland because they were adults and not to mention Greasers. But when nobody spoke up, Dally peaked around at everyone in the gang to see them all just exchanging plain looks, meaning that they were waiting for him to just get the news out and over with, with Two-bit once and for all.

"Two-bit, we're adults! And you want to have your wedding at a little childish amusement park?! We're Greasers here! How do you think people will react when they see a gang of Greasers suddenly walking around their part of a new state while were just walking around the Disney characters or on the ferris wheel!" Dally exclaimed his lecture to just get the plain message that he wanted Two-bit to recieve through his skull and, in Dallas's mind, through whatever few brain cells that Two-bit had underneath there.

"Oh, come on, Dallas! Having a wedding in Disneyland ain't goin' to be that bad! So what if it's filled with Regulars and who cares about what they think?! We're just going there for these two days and then were returning back here to Tulsa, ya dig? We can seriously have a great time there with no Socs or any trouble like that!" Two-bit was now exclaiming himself, but his wasn't out of anger or anything like that. He was just plain shocked.

"Two-bit, it's _Disneyland _and we're Greasers who are adults! I ain't going!" Dally bellowed

"Aw, come on, Dallas! I went to your wedding in jail here!" Two-bit reminded, but Dallas just placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, but I didn't even invite you! Cherry did! And to make it all worse, you were completely embarrssing with your dance moves at the after party!" Dallas exclaimed

The gang each examined each others expressions, each of them secretly agreeing with what Dally just said about Two-bit's dancing at his and Cherry's after party from their wedding in jail. Two-bit even shrugged one of his shoulders to himself as he bit down gently on his bottom lip, knowing that Dally actually _was _right about his dancing, which settled the thought at his and Brooke's after party, he was only going to slow dance.

"And I'm sorry I missed the bachelor party at Chucky Cheese because I was very much looking foward to winning tickets and buying a frilly little girl tiara," Dally explained, and Two-bit secretly rolled his eyes at his sarcasm. "But there's no way in hell I'm going to Disneyland!"

"Dally, come on!" Two-bit pleaded

Dallas crossed his arms again and closed his eyes as he shook his head back and forth.

"There's no way I'm going to Disneyland!" Dallas exclaimed once again.

-Five minutes later with the Greasers all now packing their bags in the back of Steve's car-

"I can't believe I'm going to Disneyland!" Dally complained, now sitting in the middle three-seated row inside Steve's car with Cherry's arm resting around his shoulder to help him feel better about going to the amusement park. Two-bit had left though, because he was going to pick Brooke up from her place so the two of them could enjoy riding to Disneyland themselves, considering that they were the ones getting married. Next stop: Disneyland...

**AN: Alright, I finished writing this before school so I really gotta jet now! I hope yawl enjoyed this chapter and I'll update ASAP, but I'm mostly working on "Welcome to the New Home" at this point. Now, please review so I can keep my writing spirit, and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! Thanks, everybody! :D :D :D :D**


	6. Just a Peak at the Road Trip

**A/N: Not much at all to say unless it's...enjoy Disneyland! Lol! Please review! :D**

_Chapter 6_

The radio was cranked up, the wheels on Steve's car were long rollin', everybody was talking to each other, having a blast on their car ride to Disneyland for Two-bit's and this Brooke's wedding. Well, at least everyone except Dallas was having a great time. He was actin' like a little child, slumping his shoulders with his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes narrowed, and his nose scrunched up. Seriously, he was acting the way Two-bit usually did when he didn't get his way, or something turned out bad when it was supposed to be the other way around.

"Come on, Dally. Cheer up. We're doing this for Two-bit." Cherry informed her husband as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, Dally. Cherry's right. I'm going and I'm showing my pregnancy here." Kitten said, rubbing her hands around her baby-bump showing belly. Ponyboy grinned his handsome smile as he gently placed his free arm that wasn't around Kitty's shoulder on her tummy, carefully and lovingly tapping their soon-to-be daughter/son that was there within Kitten's stomach.

Dally just rolled his eyes at just the little thought of going to Disneyland where tons of Regulars are, and it's in a different state. "Do I _look _like the type of person who wants to be caught on a ferris wheel with cotton candy and wearing a Mickey Mouse cap with my name stitched on the back?!"

"Aw, just suck it up and enjoy yourself, would ya?! You can even _sleep _during the wedding if that'll get you to shut your trap!" Steve exclaimed.

"You better watch it, Randle!" Dally warned "just because I'm now married and going to be a father soon _doesn't _mean I'm not the same Dallas Winston from our childhood and teenage lives!"

"Ain't that the truth?" Soda asked "not much has changed...it's cold and dark all the sudden in this car, ain't it?"

"Listen, Soda-" Dally began snarling like a junk-yard dog.

"Dallas, zip it!" Cherry ordered her husband.

Darry nodded his head with absolute agreement, gazing slightly in the mirror so he could see everybody else in the other rows of seats in the back. "Yeah, seriously," Darry spoke up, which instantly gave him everybody's full; undivided attention. "Were going to Disneyland for Two-bit's wedding here. Seriously, he's been one of our best pals ever sense we first spotted him in the daycare center."

"But we're Greasers who are now adults and we're going to Disneyland here!" Dallas pointed out, throwing his arms across his tough chest once again.

"No matter how many times you say that, Dallas, I ain't turnin' this car around." Darry informed, rolling his eyes while doing so. "This is going to be a _looonnnggg_ trip..."

**A/N: I know. This was EXTREMELY short, but this was all I got for the car ride. The next chapter will be the gang arriving in Disneyland. Please REVIEW! I need the reviews to keep my writing spirit! Thank you, and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	7. Lost

**A/N: Not much at all to say unless it's..._enjoy the gangs bickering_! Lol! Please review! :D**

_Chapter 7_

Hours past, and man did they feel like years with Dally's nonstop childish complains, and Steve's bickering with him to just put a sock in it already, while Sodapop secretly rolled his eyes, and Ponyboy tried closing his eyes to relax, but it wasn't that easy to do when you're inside _that _car. Darry kept sighing to himself from his many headaches that he was recieving when driving the gang to Disneyland, and Kitten and Cherry both kept exchanging their facial expressions about all that was going on in the car. Lastly, Marcia and Randy just tried talking to each other while they tuned out everything else that was happening with their fellow Greaser pals, including Cherry, on their way to Two-Bit's and this girl named Brooke's wedding in Disneyland.

"Are we there yet?" Steve asked, using his prompted up arm that was resting beside his window of his car to rest his head on top of its clenched shut fist.

"No." Darry flatly answered, keeping his narrowed eyes on the road as he drove.

"...How much longer?" Soda questioned with a sighing bored tone.

"How in the heck should I know?! I haven't been to Disneyland sense...ever!" Darry responded with some anger and annoyed feelings mixed up in his tone this time. Ponyboy's eyes grew big a bit, but it was out of nervousness in what Darry just said.

"But...you _do _know where you're going..right, Dare?" Pony hesitantly questioned, and right after hearing those words come out of the youngest Curtis's mouth, Johnny's and Cassidy's eyes shot huge out of fear, and the two of them gazed at each other for a couple of seconds, until they quickly flashed their attention around in different directions at some of the other Greasers, and out their windows to see how where ever they were actually looked like.

Darry opened his mouth to answer Ponyboy's question, but before he could get a single word out, Dally, who was now kicking back in his seat with his eyes closed and one of his hands relaxing behind his head while the only rested around Cherry's shoulder, spoke up with the exact words, "Ya know, if we were back in Tulsa and back at the Curtis's house, we wouldn't be drivin' around in Steve's car for God knows how long, and we wouldn't be lost in God knows where we are!"

"Can it, Winston!" Darry exclaimed, and sense Darry was Darrel Curtis, Dallas knew that he couldn't tick him off, nor fight him, because out of everybody in the gang, Darry was the strongest and toughest of them all...combinded. "And we are _not _lost!" Darry then objected to Dally's statement.

"Then where in the world are we?!" Dallas asked.

"I have no idea! We're either somewhere in California, or we're in some new discovered state!" Darry bellowed, and then sighed right after to get a hold of himself. "Ugh..Soda check the map..."

Confusedly, the second oldest Curtis cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh...what map?" Sodapop confusedly asked.

"Pepsi-Cola, you told me you had a map before we left!" Darry objected, tightening his grip on the wheel so tight that his hands were beginning to tremble a slight bit, and his knuckles started turning red. Darry's eyes narrowed a bit more as they stayed looking out the windshield.

"Yeah, I did!" Soda pointed out.

"Then where the heck is it?!" Darry demanded.

"I gave it to Steve!" Sodapop answered, and everybody instantly shot their full, undivided attention to the number one car expert. Darry completely listened, but his eyes stayed on the road like an actual sane person would drive.

"Well I gave it to Dallas!" Steve informed, shooting one of his pointer fingers off at the second greatest fighter in the Greasers gang.

"And I gave it to Randy!" Dally bellowed, giving his head a little slight jerk towards the only male Soc who was in the cars direction.

"...I left it at the park..." Randy embarrassedly sighed, as he closed his eyes and rested his head back in his seat, while he allowed himself to take in the Greasers annoyed/upset "Ughs!" and "Ohs!" at him.

Darry rolled his eyes, desperately wishing that he wasn't the one driving so he could go back there and smack some sense into the gang, but he already learned years ago when Ponyboy was fourteen that slapping somebody was _never _the right thing to do, no matter what the situation is.

"How the heck are we going to get to Disneyland if we have no idea where in the world we're traveling?!" Steve asked, mainly angry and upset in getting a response.

"Well with Darry drivin', we might get there...um...most likely by the fourth of July." Dally grumbled.

"_Dallas..._" Cherry warned.

"I told you to can it, Dallas Cristopher Winston!" Darry reminded "do you actually _want _to hitch-hike?!".

"No!" Dally shook his head.

"Yeah! Didn't think so!" Darry growled, rolling his eyes while doing so. "Don't worry, guys. And gals...we'll find Disneyland sooner or later."

"But we don't have time for sooner or later! We got to get there before Two-Bit's wedding tomorrow!" Ponyboy reminded.

"Don't worry, Pone! We'll be there! We're alright, okay?" Darry asked, but right after he asked that question, a police car was seen in Steve's cars mirrors, and the police cars siren went off ringing, as its red and blue lights danced and flashed.

"Uh oh..." Johnny gulped, throwing his free arm around Cassidy to hold her and Jocelyn both close to him so he could protect them.

"It's the fuzz!" Dally gasped, nearly sinking down in his seat, considering that _everybody _instantly knew who Dallas Winston was when they first laid their eyes on him.

"...You were saying, Superman? We were alright?" Steve asked the eldest Curtis, who's face was now beating red with his eyes narrowed more.

"Scratch that..." Darry sighed "...we're screwed."

**A/N: Please review! Read yawl in the next chapter now! :D :D :D :D**


	8. Some Rules As We Arrive

**A/N: Look who's back from the dead after this break! :P Not a long chapter, I'm sorry, but I've been working hard on my other stories, so please check 'em out. :) Anyway...hi, yo, sup, everyone! Not much to say unless it's thank you for everything, please review, and enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 8_

"...I can't believe it took us gettin' hauled in to actually find Disneyland." Randy moaned as the gang watched out the windows, except for Dallas, who was simply kicking back without any cares, while Darry continued to drive towards Disneyland.

"Hey, who knew the jail would be about five or so minutes away from Disneyland?" Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders, trying to at least find one little ray of sunshine. However, he knew it wouldn't work. Why would _Greasers _and some_ Socs _care 'bout finding sunshine at _that _time?

Dallas rolled his eyes, but then proudly smirked in spite of himself. "Heck, I don't care one bit. I'm just glad I got that dirt-bags handcuffs." Dally snickered, reaching into his back pocket, then pulling out, exposing, the police officers handcuffs. Yes, it just so happened that those handcuffs belonged to the police officer that ended up pulling over the Greasers, and three Socs all in one car on their way to Disneyland for their wisecracker friends wedding.

"Dallas! You promised me you wouldn't do anything illegal!" Cherry exclaimed in a whisper, but everybody could still hear what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, babe. I couldn't help it. I collect these here." Dally shared "and besides, this is my seventh time stealin' handcuffs without getting caught! Tuff! A new record!"

Confusedly, Steve cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over at Dallas, who was still proudly smirking and admiring the handcuffs that he had snatched. "Um...what _was _your old record, Dallas?" Steve dared to ask.

"One!" Dally replied, and he released some of his handsome, rare laughs while doing so. Dally tucked the silver handcuffs back away in his back pocket, and then he placed his arm around Cherry's shoulder, keeping her held close to him, as she smiled and her eyes sparkled with happiness, and she rested her head down on Dally's shoulder.

"Alright, gang," Darry reported "we all know we're full grown adults, and we're here for one of our best friends weddings, so we must be on our best behavior. The last thing we need to give Two-Bit for his wedding gift a full view of us gettin' kicked out of the park."

"Don't worry, Darry. We'll each be good." Sodapop promised, and Ponyboy nodded his head with absolute agreement, but the eldest Curtis secretly rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, that'd be more convincing if Dallas didn't just steal a police officers handcuffs, and not to mention the fact that the last time we each went to an amusement park, the place almost burned to the ground!" Darry reminded.

"Oh, Darrel! Don't use that against us, please!" Steve begged, even though he truly wasn't pleading 'bout it. "Soda and I wanted to do somethin' that wasn't in a line, so we flipped and cartwheeled all over the place!"

"And even though the amusement park almost burned down..." Dally came into the conversation as he placed his free hand that wasn't holding Cherry close to him up to his shoulder in a defensing way. "In my defense, I was bored out of my mind, considering I didn't even want to go to that amusement park, and it was just _one _weed I smoked."

"...You just _had _to smoke it underneath some of the flamable drapes?!" Darry questioned, trying his best to bite his tongue and keep his anger back, but he couldn't help some of it from slipping out.

"That was accidental!" Dallas objected, maintaining his snickers the best he could. "...But very funny."

As Dally chuckled, with Steve not being able to resist joining, Cherry kept nudging Dally and giving him her look to stop it, while Darry rolled his eyes and kept driving, hoping to death that Two-Bit's wedding wouldn't be as strange as Dally's ended up being in jail.

"This is goin' to be a _looonnggg_ wedding..." Darry muttered under his breath to himself, just as he drove the car through the main gates, entering Disney Land.

**A/N: Look who's back from the dead! :O Just kidding! :) I know this story doesn't get updated as much, but don't worry. I'm still writing it. Stay tuened for the next chapter, and please review! Thanks! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
